From Ancient Grudge
by Mebrireth
Summary: Post-ROTK. When disaster strikes, Legolas and Gimli find out just how deep old feuds lie. Reviews and criticism welcome...FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hello again! Finally, the start of another story! I will just state the usual here, I am not involved in Tolkien's genealogy at all and I make no profit from this, trust me, I am very broke. And by the way, I absolutely love getting reviews. And yes, this includes constructive criticism. You could flame, but it better be a creative one. Anyways, I'll shut up now and we can start the spanking new story!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"There now, that was not so terrible was it?" asked Legolas.  
  
Gimli looked up at him with a slight turn in his lip. "It was well enough I suppose for those who like such things." But even as he spoke seriously he could not keep a small grin from passing over his face.  
  
The two companions had just stepped out from under the eaves of Fangorn after spending a few days wandering under the trees. Legolas had been thrilled throughout all of it and had told Gimli more than he ever wanted to know about trees. For his part, Gimli was only keeping up the end of a bargain made during battle, one that he had not wholly suspected he would have been alive to keep.  
  
Legolas laughed aloud. "Careful now or I shall suspect that you will soon prefer the trees to your dim halls in mountains."  
  
Gimli snorted. "Our dim halls as you say will be forever my first preference. Though I might be tempted to admit that trees are not a horrible alternative."  
  
Legolas threw up his hands. "Then I know not what to do. I have tried everything to have you appreciate true beauty, but you stick to your stubborn ways and foolish ideals."  
  
"And those foolish ideals are readily backed up," Gimli proclaimed, his hand going for the shaft of his axe.  
  
Legolas glanced askance at him, amusement flickering in his eyes. "Do not force me to draw my bow. For though you have proven yourself to be hearty in battle I believe I have proven myself as well."  
  
Gimli let go of his axe. "I would not force you into close combat with me, for I have come to tolerate your strange ways and I might miss them. After all, we both know who proved themself best at Helm's Deep."  
  
Legolas stopped in his tracks. "You only beat me by a single orc, and I have long suspected that you were somewhat gracious in your counting."  
  
Gimli grew indignant. "You accuse me of cheating?"  
  
Legolas and Gimli stood still, eyeing each other. Though Legolas towered over his stout friend, Gimli drew himself up and glared defiantly up at him. They remained that way for a few moments, a familiar tension growing between them.  
  
Finally Legolas let out a breath. "Of course I do not accuse you of cheating," he said.  
  
Gimli breathed as well and smiled a little before the both of them turned to continue on their walk. "You were merely in a busier place than I," Legolas finished.  
  
Gimli shook his head. There was no use in arguing about it now, they would never get anywhere, and Gimli wanted to get as far away from the forest he still did not trust as quickly as possible. "Believe what you want," Gimli muttered.  
  
Legolas' keen hearing picked up his words easily enough, but he only suppressed a laugh at that. He enjoyed the banter between him and the dwarf, and he had been in such a light mood since the end of the war of the ring that he often found himself looking forward to their verbal sparring.  
  
"Now that I have seen your caves and you the trees, where shall our journey now take us?" Legolas asked.  
  
"We go to our homelands of course," Gimli answered. "We told Aragorn that we would bring some of our own kin to help in the restorations of the White City."  
  
Legolas nodded. "A fair enough course."  
  
"And now that you have seen the Glittering Caves you must see the next best place. My home in the Lonely Mountains."  
  
"You wish for me to accompany you there?" Legolas asked.  
  
Gimli was taken aback. "Of course. Why do you ask such a foolish question? We are taking this journey together, I will not leave you idly by the mountain side."  
  
"I thought that I would stay in Mirkwood and our paths would recross when you were done seeing to your home," Legolas said absently.  
  
"No," Gimli said firmly, "I will see your homeland and then you shall see mine."  
  
Legolas' eyebrows lifted. "You wish to see Mirkwood?"  
  
"I will endure another forest if I have to," Gimli answered. He frowned, usually the elf was eager to drag him from one forest to another. "What bothers you about this plan?"  
  
Legolas shook his head and turned his eyes to look ahead. "Nothing, I just thought that you would not want to see Mirkwood. And I also thought that I might not be welcome in your homeland."  
  
He said the last part quietly, but Gimli did not let it pass. This time it was the dwarf who stopped.  
  
"And what put that in your head? Why would a friend of mine not be welcome in my house?"  
  
Legolas swung his eyes back to Gimli and Gimli was surprised at the unfamiliar light in them. "I had thought that the past actions between our own fathers might still be an open wound."  
  
Understanding finally came to Gimli. He had forgotten about that. Often he even forgot that Legolas was an elf himself, until he did some sort of irritating elf habit. "That was a long time ago," Gimli said, "and much more important things have happened since then. I am sure it is closed by now."  
  
Legolas let a small smile form on his lips. "If you believe so, then I have no better word to trust," he said. "On we go then."  
  
Gimli picked up the pace again and shook his head to himself. Of all the things for the elf to worry over. He had no doubt that his father would have long since forgiven the unfortunate incident that had happened in Mirkwood. When traveling with Bilbo, his father had been momentarily held prisoner by Legolas' father Thranduil and they had escaped by way of barrels in the wine cellar.  
  
Yes, surely it would all be buried by now. Dwarves were stubborn but not stupid.  
  
The rest of the day was spent in travel. There was little more conversation and Gimli hoped that the elf was still not thinking about what may come once they reached the Lonely Mountains.  
  
For his part, Legolas tried not to think about it, but he could not quite suppress his thoughts. He still remembered his brief encounter with Gloin at the Council of Elrond. He had spoken of the elves being unkind to him, and Legolas had noted a spark deep within the old dwarf's eyes. The issue had still been sore then.  
  
But Gimli was right, much more important things had happened since then. Surely Gimli's father would be more than welcoming to his son's traveling companion and close friend. Legolas had saved Gimli's life more than once through their many battles in the War of the Ring, even though he had never told Gimli so. He suspected his friend would not want to know about the many times Legolas had silently taken out an orc he had noticed creeping up on Gimli when Gimli was occupied with another. The dwarf's confidence led him to never worry about covering his own back, he merely leapt headlong into battle.  
  
All would be well, and Legolas had to admit he did have some sort of vague curiosity to see Gimli's home. He somewhat suspected it would be like any other cave or mine he ever had the misfortune of seeing based on Gimli's descriptions. But Gimli talked about it with such enthusiasm that Legolas thought perhaps there would be some sort of new element to it.  
  
When night had fallen and the two had set up their camp, Legolas wandered nearby for a bit. It was his way, for although Sauron's reign was over, orcs still roamed through Middle-earth. They no longer had direction or a leader, but they still banned together when they could and were not above killing travelers.  
  
"I had a thought," Legolas said when he came back from his scouting. He sat down cross-legged next to where Gimli was chewing on a piece of dried meat by the fire.  
  
Gimli looked up expectantly. "It would be possible to take a slight veer from our course to visit Lorien," Legolas said.  
  
Gimli's eyes brightened for a moment, but then he sighed. "No, we shouldn't do that. For if we go to visit I shall never want to leave again. It is well enough, I have just come from traveling with my lady and I know that we shall meet again. Besides, I wish to return to Aragorn with our promised help as soon as possible."  
  
Legolas smiled. He knew the dwarf would give anything to visit Galadriel again. Gimli looked down and then back up at Legolas. "What? I appreciate your offer, but we cannot spend that much time. I'm not lying to you when I say you will have difficulty in dragging me from there."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Very well then. I just thought I would ask. Worry not friend, I am sure you will see the lady Galadriel again."  
  
Gimli snorted. "Well if you claim that we are free from orcs I should like to sleep. Not all of us are able to catch their rest while walking."  
  
Legolas smiled again. He knew the reason for the dwarf's sudden grumpiness. He hated showing his emotions so he covered them with the ones he did not mind showing.  
  
"Sleep away friend," Legolas said, "I will get my own rest after a while."  
  
Gimli grumbled a bit before finishing his meat and then settling down on his pallet. He pulled his blanket over his head and then said no more.  
  
Legolas stood after a few moments of idly watching the fire. It was dying down and he would let it. Though he knew that there was nothing in the immediate area, he could not shake a feeling of threat growing inside of him. He was never one to ignore his instincts, so he was restless while he tried to figure the cause of it.  
  
Legolas paced a bit while he tried to reason with himself. No doubt he was feeling unease at visiting the Lonely Mountain. Though Gimli accepted him as a friend and was undoubtedly his closest friend he was still wise enough to know that not every dwarf would accept him as kindly.  
  
When the fire was long since dead and the moon had passed over its zenith Legolas finally forced himself to lay down. He attributed his feelings to nervousness about the future confrontations, nothing more.  
  
Slowly, Legolas drifted into the wispy realms of sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm so glad that I am getting positive response about this story already. Thanks so much for the reviews. And I'm still not claiming actual ownership of this story, it's all Tolkien's. And oh yeah, in case the title looks familiar, I did indeed shamelessly steal that from Romeo and Juliet. So here's the next chapter, hope ya'll enjoy, and of course please let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Gimli slowly opened his eyes in the morning. The bright sun was shining down upon him, and he grumbled before closing his eyes again and rolling over.  
  
"Get up to greet the new day," he heard a voice call out cheerfully.  
  
"No doubt you've done enough greeting for the both of us," Gimli muttered without opening his eyes. He was well aware of the elf's zest for rising well before the sun and then watching it make its ascension into the sky.  
  
"I still have trouble believing that you do not appreciate the start of a new day."  
  
Gimli heard the voice closer this time, and he knew that the elf was now standing over him. Slowly, the dwarf rolled onto his back and peered through slit lids.  
  
"I appreciate my sleep more," he said.  
  
Legolas bent down and tore Gimli's blanket off of him in one swift motion. "Get up before I begin to think that dwarves are more fond of their sleep than hobbits."  
  
Gimli still did not move.  
  
Legolas sighed. "What if I were a band of orcs?"  
  
"Then you would have been slaughtered by now by my good friend who never sleeps. And no doubt that friend would then annoy me with his heroic tale first chance he got in the morning." Gimli finally struggled into a sitting position. "But since there are no orcs and you have no tale, I have to say your question is thus unimportant."  
  
Legolas tilted his head. "I slept last night. Just not as much as you."  
  
Gimli got to his feet and grudgingly gathered up his pallet and blanket. "And how will our weather fare today?" he changed the subject.  
  
Legolas lifted his head and glanced to the east. "It should be just like yesterday with nothing but sun. A good day for traveling."  
  
"Then I suppose we will do nothing but," Gimli replied. He was not quite complaining, just still not fully awake.  
  
Their small camp was packed quickly and then the two were off again. Legolas chatted lightly, his enthusiasm supposedly catching. But Gimli had not quite caught it yet. He answered with noncommittal grunts and nods and fought to wake up. Legolas noted the dwarf's mood of course, but it did not bother him. This was how most of their days went. Gimli would start engaging in conversation and be more like himself around mid-day.  
  
And this was how the pair spent the better part of a week. Traveling during the day and camping at night. It was an easy-going adventure, with little to no threat from outside forces, whether it be orcs or other travelers. In fact, Gimli and Legolas had yet to come across anybody else. Which was little wonder, they both assumed that most individuals were home, rebuilding what had been lost or destroyed in the war.  
  
It was not until they were about three days' travel from the outskirts of Mirkwood that Legolas was revisited by uneasy feelings. He knew that they were almost to his home, but that was not the cause for his concern. Nothing would happen to Gimli or him there, he was almost certain.  
  
But what would come after they were done visiting Mirkwood, that was where his thoughts went dark. Despite Gimli's reassurances, he still did not like the anticipation of his own kind of welcome.  
  
The third day came quickly enough, and Legolas' uneasiness had once again gone into remission. He was excited to finally be home, it had been too long since he had last seen his father and people.  
  
"Come Gimli," Legolas prodded the steady dwarf, "we are almost there."  
  
Gimli eyed the line of trees before them. "It will not disappear if we don't hurry," he said, "be mindful of the company you keep. Not all of us have ridiculously long legs."  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow. "You never complained of my legs before. Is your jealousy finally overcoming you?"  
  
Gimli snorted and peered up at the elf. "That would be the day."  
  
Legolas laughed and sped up anyway. "Come, my lovely woods await us!"  
  
Inwardly, Gimli sighed as he picked up his pace. He had no doubt that the elf would give him another extensive lesson on trees.  
  
Legolas went directly towards the trees. Out of habit, he had lengthened their trip by a few days in order to avoid going through Southern Mirkwood. He had not told Gimli this of course, but he had not wanted to risk going anywhere near Dol Guldur. Even though Sauron's reign was over, the elf felt there might still be some of the dark residents there. He had not wanted to ruin their peaceful journey by risking spiders and orcs.  
  
As it was, they were entering through Northern Mirkwood and would be at his father's dwelling before nightfall.  
  
Legolas reached the trees well before Gimli.  
  
The elf turned expectantly. Gimli was a good ten yards behind. "Come, Gimli," Legolas called out.  
  
The dwarf quickened his speed but refused to run. He could sense the elf's excitement from here, and though he liked to see his friend so happy he was dreading the lecture he knew that would come. No doubt these trees were so unlike those in Fangorn that Legolas would have to tell him exactly why they were different in every way possible.  
  
Gimli finally reached the elf and Legolas gave him a wide grin. "After you of course," Legolas said.  
  
Gimli stepped forward. He knew the elf wanted to see his reaction and make sure that he was aptly awed by the sight, but after a few steps into the woods the dwarf stopped and frowned. It was different than Fangorn and Lorien, that much was clear, but it seemed to be different for the worse. The trees were sparse and there was the faint smell of smoke in the air.  
  
Gimli glanced back uncertainly at Legolas, and then felt his own heart sink.  
  
Legolas stood behind him, his mouth slightly open as he took in their surroundings. He took a few steps past Gimli and then made a small circle as he continued to look as far as he could possibly see.  
  
"Everything is thrown off," Legolas muttered.  
  
"What?" Gimli said. He was not sure he had heard the elf right.  
  
"It was not like this before," Legolas said in a sort of dazed voice. "The voices of the trees are very dim, they have suffered greatly." He stopped and swayed a little on his feet. Then he looked down at Gimli, "Fire has gutted the forest."  
  
Gimli swallowed a bit and tried to think of some sort of condolence for his friend. But what did one say about the loss of trees?  
  
Legolas continued on, his eyes constantly moving from side to side as he silently took in all the damage. When they got further into the woods the smell of smoke was made clear. Charred and ruined stumps littered the ground. They were only in certain patches of the forest, the remains of an effort to try to save most of the trees. But the skeletal trees were a grim reminder of some of the failure.  
  
"Sauron was not content with just the lower part of Mirkwood," Legolas said softly almost to himself. "He had to taint all of it."  
  
Gimli remained quiet. He knew that he would not be able to come up with anything that could cheer Legolas, so he just said nothing. Only beaconed his silent support.  
  
Legolas stopped. His hands found his bow and he had an arrow fit to the string before Gimli stopped beside him. "What is it?" Gimli asked, his own hands finding his axe.  
  
"There is somebody else out there," Legolas whispered. Before he could continue, another voice shouted out to them.  
  
"Drop your weapons!"  
  
Legolas looked up. "Surely I have not been gone so long that you have forgotten who stands before you?"  
  
There was a moment of silence, then the sounds of rushed movement. To Gimli's surprise, four elves dropped out of the trees above them and quickly surrounded them.  
  
"Master Legolas," the forefront one said, "forgive me, I did not recognize you right away."  
  
Legolas nodded. "All is well Culhil." There was a moment of silence between the elves until Legolas finally said, "What has happened?"  
  
Culhil did not pretend to not understand what Legolas meant. "Much has happened since your absence. Sauron's armies invaded all of Mirkwood, there was little we could do to stop them. But then your father set up such a defense that proved to be impenetrable to our actual dwellings. So the orcs burned and ravaged the forest, though they did not even get very far with that as you can see. Eventually King Thranduil overthrew the armies and regained all of Mirkwood. Then the Lady Galadriel came and threw down Dol Guldur, that was a day of great feasting and celebration. What was once Southern Mirkwood and the darkest parts of the forest is now East Lorien and what you see before you was renamed Eryn Lasgalen, the Wood of Greenleaves. Sauron's hold over Mirkwood is no more."  
  
Legolas' frown melted and his features seemed to lighten. "I did not suspect these news at all, it is not at all like I feared."  
  
Culhil nodded. "And though there is still work to be done to restore some of what was destroyed, spirits are high and restorations are swift. We have not seen the trees this light in some time."  
  
Legolas looked around. "And I thought they only shrank in fear. I did not note the feelings of relief and happiness in them."  
  
All of the elves nodded and Gimli could easily pick up on their collective feelings of victory and a sense of freedom. They were definitely proud of what they had accomplished, and Gimli found that he could not blame them.  
  
"Come King Thranduillion," Culhil said, "your father will be most happy to have you back."  
  
Legolas smiled, "Of course, I am more happy now to be back."  
  
The five elves turned to walk away and Gimli followed silently. He had the distinct impression of being forgotten for the moment, but that did not matter. He was glad that Legolas was cheered by the news.  
  
One of the elves suddenly spun around. "You are to come as well?" he asked doubtfully.  
  
Legolas turned immediately. "Yes of course, my apologies, I forgot to introduce my good friend Gimli son of Gloin. He was one of the walkers with me."  
  
Culhil stepped forward. "If he is indeed one of the famed walkers than he is of course most welcome." Then, as an aside to Legolas, "Does your father know of this?"  
  
Legolas drew himself up. "No, but do not think that will be a problem. It matters not who he is for he is a good friend of mine, and that is more than enough to grant him a peaceable stay."  
  
Culhil stepped back and lowered his head. "Of course, I was not suggesting otherwise."  
  
Legolas turned to Gimli again. "Come Gimli, you shall be beside me when we greet my father."  
  
Gimli shouldered past two of the elves and then stood next to Legolas, drawing himself up to his full height, even though he was still at least two full feet shorter than his companions.  
  
Culhil looked warily at Gimli but said nothing.  
  
"Lead the way," Legolas said.  
  
Culhil snapped his eyes back to Legolas and nodded slightly before turning to lead the rest of the way. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Yea, another update! Hurrah! Okay, so I'm more excited than anyone else, whatever. Anyways, as always I thank you for the lovely reviews already and reward you with a new chapter. And I'm still poor and own nothing, just in case you thought any of that had changed yet. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The small contingent composed of elves and a single dwarf walked under the trees until the sun began to fade. Gimli stayed next to Legolas the entire time. Though nothing was said of his presence he could sense the coldness from the other elves. It was almost like when he and Legolas had just met and were forced to travel together. Normally, Gimli would never idly allow this to happen, it was a personal disgrace to him to be ignored and made to feel unwelcome, but he could not leave his friend. He had already faced almost certain death by Legolas' side many times followed by Fangorn in peaceful times, so he felt he could tolerate a few rude elves.  
  
Gimli finally began to see an end to the denseness of the trees. The further along they got, the more trees there were and the less smoke he smelled, obviously the elves had fought harder to defend that which was closer to their home. But as the trees began to clear Gimli could make out a large gate that faded into the natural surroundings, making it seem smaller than it actually was.  
  
"Edro," commanded Culhil when they stood before the gate.  
  
Legolas glanced down at Gimli. "Ready yourself my friend," he said quietly, "for my father's halls are about to put your own to shame."  
  
Normally Gimli would have had a ready retort for such a jest, but he did not feel like bantering in front of the other elves. That was something reserved for he and Legolas alone, he was not a common jester for all to see.  
  
Legolas had expected a reply and he frowned a bit when the dwarf said nothing. He lightly touched Gimli's shoulder to see what was the matter.  
  
Gimli started at the touch and looked at his friend. He saw the worry beginning to show on the elf's face so he smiled for him. Legolas smiled back, relieved that Gimli was not angry with him. He easily picked up on how Gimli was feeling due to the other elves, but he was sure all that would fade soon. His father would be happy to meet such a close friend of his son.  
  
The gates swung silently open and they all stepped forward. Gimli turned slightly when he heard the gates shut behind them once they were all in, but then faced front again. He could see a large structure before them, but for a moment he thought his eyes were lying to him. He would have to wait until they got closer.  
  
They came closer, and then Gimli could not help his breath quickly escaping him. He could not believe it.  
  
Legolas, his friend who hated all that was dark and unnatural to the earth, lived in a palace made of stone.  
  
Legolas looked down when he heard Gimli's soft exclamation. Then he looked back at his father's home with slight confusion. He had joked that it would awe Gimli, but he truly did not expect it to.  
  
"What is wrong?" he asked Gimli.  
  
Gimli turned wide eyes towards him. "You live in stone," he said. And then he laughed.  
  
Now Legolas was more confused. He looked back at the place he had grown up in and had never really thought that much of. Of course he knew what it was made of, but it had never been a matter for to dwell over. And why what it was made of should matter so much to the dwarf....  
  
The idea clicked in Legolas. He remembered all the times he had made fun of the dwarf for hiding in his caves and not appreciating real beauty. He also remembered protesting about the Mines of Moria and caves in general.  
  
Legolas laughed along with him.  
  
"I only sleep and eat in there," Legolas assured his friend, "most of my time was spent under the trees."  
  
"I am sure Aragorn would love to hear about this," Gimli said.  
  
"He might know already," Legolas said dryly as the dwarf continued to laugh.  
  
"But I'm sure he does not realize what this means," Gimli insisted.  
  
"And what does it mean?" Legolas asked. His initial good humor was gone, for he could never stand to be laughed at for too long. And he was pretty sure the dwarf was not laughing about the actual palace but at him.  
  
Gimli caught Legolas' quickly changing mood and it only amused him further. "It means you're no better than the rest of us earth-dwellers."  
  
"I never said that," Legolas replied with a clipped tone. "Now if you are going to meet my father I suggest you do not come to him laughing over his house."  
  
Gimli sobered. "You're right of course. Lead the way my fellow dweller."  
  
Legolas ignored the goad and only walked into the front hall where Culhil and the others were already gathered, wondering what was taking them so long. Gimli took a deep breath and wiped at his eyes. He straightened his beard as he followed, but he could not keep a grin from his face.  
  
They all walked down a long corridor and Gimli could instinctively sense that there were rooms and places further down that were not actually above the ground. Oh this was too much, not only was it made of stone but some of it was underground as well. Gimli felt his laughter rising up again but he choked it off as Culhil began to speak to Legolas.  
  
"Your father and most of us are likely in the large dining hall. I will announce you before you show yourself of course. You are to be given the homecoming of a hero."  
  
Legolas nodded and followed down a branch of the hallway off to the left. Gimli soon saw that it was not truly another hallway, but rather an alcove that led to a wide room beyond it.  
  
"Wait here for the moment," Culhil said. Legolas and Gimli stayed in the alcove with two of the elves on either side while Culhil and the other elf made their entrance in the dining hall. It was as Culhil as said, Legolas could already plainly see his father seated at the head of a long table with every seat around it occupied. Many other tables filled the rest of the room and most of those were full as well.  
  
"My King Thranduil," called out Culhil as he walked in.  
  
All conversation and eating in the room stopped as the two elves walked in. Thranduil turned from where he had been speaking to an advisor seated next to him and looked expectantly at Culhil. "Yes?"  
  
"It is my great honor to present one of the greatest warriors of our time, one whose recent adventures have already proceeded him with song and tale."  
  
At this Thranduil was slightly confused as he had been expecting no guest. But then he looked into the alcove and saw the dim outline of a figure standing there. Hope came to him and he stood.  
  
Culhil knew where his gaze was directed and smiled faintly. "Legolas Thranduillion," he finished and turned with his hand held out towards where Legolas stood. There were many gasps and excited whispering and everybody turned in their seats.  
  
Legolas took that as his leave and with Gimli on his right side and both elves flanking him, he made his way into the room.  
  
He was not quite sure what to expect, but all doubts were pushed aside when all in the room came to their feet and began applauding. Culhil had not lied, the stories of all that the fellowship had done had already reached them.  
  
Legolas was overwhelmed with the response, but as he continued to walk forward his eyes were only on one person. His father stood still where he was, his mouth slightly open. He was not clapping, but that was not due to any disrespect.  
  
Legolas' followers stopped at the side of the table, even Gimli, and Legolas went forward to Thranduil. Thranduil was following his progress and his eyes never left his son, but he did not make a move of his own toward him. In fact, one of his hands was gripping his chair hard, needing the extra support.  
  
"Father," Legolas said when he reached the head of the table.  
  
There was a pause between the two of them, and then the slight wonderment melted from Thranduil's face only to b replaced with a large smile. He could finally move, and he embraced Legolas.  
  
Legolas hugged his father back just as hard, and it was not until this moment that he realized the fear he had held deep inside of him sometimes that he might never return back to Mirkwood and his father.  
  
Thranduil finally drew back, holding Legolas' shoulders and looking at him as if searching for signs of change in his son. "A feast," he called out to the room. He turned to look at everyone who were still on their feet and clapping. "Tomorrow night we hold a grand celebration. My son and your prince has returned."  
  
Cheers rose up at this and Legolas finally acknowledged the applause by bowing low.  
  
"Come," Thranduil said, "sit and begin telling me what really happened while we eat."  
  
A chair was brought up to the head so that Legolas could sit next to his father and no time was wasted in bringing him plates of food and cups of wine. Legolas sat and laughed at the keen attentiveness of three servers who suddenly appeared behind him.  
  
"If it pleases everyone I believe I shall save the story-telling for tomorrow night, for the tales are too long and complicated for a single sitting. I think I would rather eat all the good food now and save my strength," Legolas said good-naturedly.  
  
By now everybody had sat back down and though they faked interest in their own food, every ear was trained on what was going on at the head of the table.  
  
"Of course," Thranduil said, "I am sure you have not had decent food or wine in over a year. Eat now and we will demand the tales later."  
  
Legolas nodded and reached for a glass of wine. It was then that he noticed a figure still standing uncertainly along the side of the room. Legolas immediately stood, berating himself for forgetting.  
  
"Father, pardon my bad manners. I have come with one of my companions and a very close friend of mine. I present to everyone Gimli, son of Gloin, one of the nine walkers."  
  
Gimli walked towards Legolas accompanied by applause. And though nobody stood for him he figured that was as good as he would get in a hall full of elves.  
  
Thranduil looked at Gimli with some interest. "Son of Gloin?" he said.  
  
Legolas glanced at him. "Yes, and he has become one of my closest friends."  
  
Thranduil looked as though he wanted to say something more but he thought better of it. Instead he turned to one of the servers standing behind them. "Bring another chair and more food, quickly."  
  
A chair was found and Gimli sat, keeping his mouth shut when extra pillows were hastily placed on the char.  
  
"You must first try the wine," Legolas told him, ignoring the uneasiness the dwarf felt. "I know you dwarves hail your own, but I tell you that you have never tasted wine like this nor will you again."  
  
Gimli looked at his friend incredulously. Now his friend drank as well? He had thought the elves would dare put nothing in their bodies save for water.  
  
Legolas laughed as he read the look in Gimli's face. "I only drink the best of wine. I cannot settle for anything less."  
  
"Then this wine must be something indeed to meet an elf's standards," Gimli replied and reached for his own cup. His unease was beginning to melt, nothing out of the ordinary had happened yet and he was being treated civilly enough.  
  
Gimli sipped the wine carefully under the watchful eye of the elf. It tasted unlike any wine he had ever had, that much was true, but he had to admit to himself that he might prefer his own malt drinks to this.  
  
But he glanced at Legolas and lowered his cup with raised eyebrows. "That is indeed like nothing else," he said truthfully. Legolas laughed and turned back to his own food.  
  
Gimli looked up when he heard voices start to rise. Three elves were walking in, singing and carrying some sort of stringed instrument. Of course, Gimli thought as he took another draught of the wine and looked around over the rim of the cup, elves had to have entertainment as they ate.  
  
Author's Note Part II: Okay, it's been a while since I've brushed up on The Hobbit, so I might have taken liberties with the palace of Mirkwood. I know some of it is underground, but was it made of stone? If I made a horrible mistake please let me know, and if you guys can't stand the thought of author liberties I'll redo it. I just thought it would be a good chance for Gimli to make fun of Legolas :) Oh, and I know these chapters have been kind of slow, but I swear there's action in the next one! Come on, you didn't really think these guys were off the hook, did you? 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Okay, so the consensus on Thranduil's halls being made of stone seems to be that nobody can quite remember. Special thanks goes to Memeofmirkwood for the quote, so I guess it is at least plausible. We'll just pretend it's a fact and hope no severe purists come this way. So thanks to everyone for their thoughts on it. As promised, a new chapter, with action! Yeah, ya'll thought I forgot about the exciting stuff, eh? Worry not my friends, enjoy!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Two weeks time passed by under the trees of Eryn Lasgalen. The homecoming celebration for Legolas had come and gone and things were finally settling back to the now normal routine of restoring what had been damaged.  
  
The night before Legolas and Gimli were to leave to continue on to Erebor Legolas came to his father's chambers. He knocked lightly on the large door and listened.  
  
"Come in," his father said.  
  
Legolas pushed open the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Thranduil looked up from where he was seated at a small table with parchments spread out before him. He pushed the parchments aside and smiled at Legolas' entrance.  
  
Legolas smiled back but hesitated a moment before he said anything. He was looking around the large room, admiring the many candles that created soft light upon the dark wood furniture.  
  
"I had almost forgotten the small comforts," Legolas said softly.  
  
Thranduil pushed away from the table. "But that is all done with now, you can rest and enjoy the remainder of your years with a light heart before passing over the sea."  
  
Legolas felt a small twinge go through him at the mention of the sea, but he swallowed and pushed it away. He sighed, "I wish I could take my rest here forever."  
  
Thranduil misunderstood. "Yes," he said, "but the Grey Havens promises a much better place than even the best that can be offered here."  
  
Legolas looked at his father. He had not been able to tell him yet that he had no intention of staying here that much longer at all. Gimli was itching to get to the Lonely Mountain and he had promised Aragorn he would return. Legolas silently went over the details of his father's appearance. They were very similar in looks, the same eyes, hair, and facial features. But his father held an air of wisdom and grace to him that Legolas often thought he would never possess himself.  
  
"I have come to tell you," Legolas began, glancing away from his father's sharp gaze, "that I am leaving tomorrow. With Gimli."  
  
Thranduil frowned for an instant but then quickly masked his expression. He silently held out a hand towards a chair that was against the wall and Legolas took it.  
  
"Why?" he said when Legolas was settled.  
  
Legolas took a breath before answering. "Before I came back here, I had made a bargain with Gimli. We were going to pass through here and then go on to his own home in the Lonely Mountain. After that our plans were to return to Minas Tirith and aid Aragorn in restorations of the White City."  
  
Thranduil was quiet for a moment. "There are restorations to be done here as well," he finally said.  
  
Legolas heard the underlying tone of his father but he pressed on. "I know that, but there is more than enough help to be had here."  
  
"And I am sure the humans can look after themselves," Thranduil replied, his voice sharper than it had been a moment ago.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes briefly before speaking again. "You said it yourself, we are not to stay on this middle-earth. Our time is over and I know it as well as anybody, I feel the pull of the sea everyday. But I cannot yet go without helping the friends I know will have to stay."  
  
Thranduil stared hard at Legolas and Legolas thought he was going to try to perhaps forbid Legolas from going anywhere. But then Thranduil's shoulders dropped and a softer look came to his face.  
  
"When I heard that you had joined the fellowship, I accepted the fate that I may never see my own son again. However I am not selfish and I know that you are not either, so I did not demand that you were to return home to aid in our own wars. When I heard the tales and triumph of the fellowship, I did not want to turn to false hope that I would see you in this life. And then when you finally returned two weeks ago, my fears were defeated and my joy complete. I knew that my son had returned to me to help restore what beauty was left before we left these shores together. Our work is not yet done here, I know this. And while you may feel your work lies elsewhere, I still wish you would stay by my side."  
  
"But we have eternity in the Havens together," Legolas said, "I have to do what I can now before I leave."  
  
Thranduil passed a hand over his brow. "If that is your will than there is certainly little I can do to change it."  
  
"I do not leave to leave you and Mirkwood," Legolas said.  
  
Thranduil nodded. "I know," he smiled faintly. "I always knew you were loyal to those you loved."  
  
Legolas stood and crossed the space between he and his father until he was at his side. He knelt and clutched at Thranduil's hand. "And my loyalties and love to you are the strongest. That is why I go now so I can return to you with a clear conscience in the Havens."  
  
Thranduil looked down at his son and the same thoughts Legolas had had about their similarities ran through his mind. Only he accredited his son with a spirit and heart that he never thought he had.  
  
Thranduil touched the side of Legolas' face. "Do not worry. Though it grieves me to see you go so soon you can carry my full grace and approval with you. Do what you feel you need to do in this world. You have already left a great mark on it and I know you will rise to even greater things yet."  
  
Legolas smiled and kissed his father's hand. Then he stood and Thranduil stood with him. "I will be back in less than another two weeks' time," Legolas said. "After Gimli and I visit his home we will pass back here before returning to Gondor."  
  
Thranduil's brows creased slightly. "Why must you go with the dwarf to the Lonely Mountain?"  
  
Legolas took a step back. "We made a promise to each other, and so far he has followed through with all he has said. I cannot leave him to his own now."  
  
"You said he was the son of Gloin?" Thranduil said.  
  
Legolas looked at his father carefully, "Yes."  
  
"Then I do not want to have to worry about you being punished for your father's misgivings."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No, there is no need to worry. I have already met Gloin a while back at the council of Elrond. And Gimli himself assures me that there is no ill will between our houses anymore."  
  
"Not that I would readily dispute the word of a friend of yours," Thranduil said, "but he is a dwarf. And they are stubborn and vengeful in their feuds. Why not just stay here until Gimli is ready to make the trip back to Gondor?"  
  
"I have already explained to you why I cannot stay here." Legolas took his father's hand again. "Please, I do not want you thinking badly of Gimli. He has proven himself beyond any tests of friendship. No harm will come to me just as no harm has come to Gimli here."  
  
Thranduil took a deep breath. "If you say so, then I have no better word to trust."  
  
Legolas embraced his father. "And I will be back," he said before releasing Thranduil and stepping away. "We will talk again in the morning before I leave," Legolas said.  
  
Thranduil nodded and watched silently as Legolas turned and exited the room. Then he remained where he was after the door had closed again, thinking about what could possibly drive Legolas to visiting dwarven halls.  
  
Legolas and Gimli were ready to make the trip to Erebor in the morning. This was at least one trip they would not have to make on foot as they had been supplied with horses. Legolas had raised an eyebrow when he heard Gimli ask for his own horse, he had assumed they would ride together as they always had. But Legolas kept his mouth closed when he glanced at Gimli standing beside him, his chest puffed out a little as he tried to maintain his full height. It was not hard for Legolas to understand that Gimli did not want the other elves to note any sort of weakness or disability in him.  
  
And now they were both seated on horses, Gimli a bit unstably. He clutched at the horse's mane hard and Legolas wished that there were a saddle and tack available for the dwarf. But of course there were none, as elves had no use for that sort of thing.  
  
"Are you sure that you do not want an escort?" Thranduil asked for perhaps the tenth time that morning. He and a small gathering of elves had come to the gates to see the pair off.  
  
Legolas smiled. "I am sure. Darkness does not lie in the forest anymore. Do not worry, we shall be back before you even remember we were supposed to be gone."  
  
"Farewell then," Thranduil said raising a hand. "May your trip be short and pleasant."  
  
Legolas touched his chest and raised his own hand in response. Then he expertly turned his horse with a light touch. He stopped when he noticed Gimli was not following.  
  
The dwarf was looking wide-eyed at Legolas as his own horse started to toss its head. The discomfort of Gimli's tight clutch was finally getting to the horse.  
  
The other elves were looking on with some amusement and Legolas could see Gimli's face turn red beneath his beard. Softly, he called out a command to the horse.  
  
The horse stopped moving restlessly and instead turned around smoothly. Legolas prompted his own horse to move so that Gimli's horse could follow without Gimli having to actually direct it.  
  
Gimli did not say a word until they were past the gates and well out of the hearing range of the elves. "I do not see why we cannot trust our own feet to carry us."  
  
Legolas laughed. "Worry not my friend, it will be quicker and easier this way. And as long as you do not irritate your horse any further he will follow me without complaint."  
  
Gimli looked worried. "How do you irritate it?"  
  
Legolas glanced at Gimli. "You can stop pressing your legs so hard. He will throw you if breathing becomes difficult for him. Though he is a good horse even he has his limits."  
  
Gimli carefully shifted himself so that he was not holding on quite so hard. But fear of falling would not allow him to sit easily.  
  
"I thought we had turned you into a horseman," Legolas said.  
  
"It is one thing to ride on your own than with somebody else," Gimli said irritably. "Now I will have no more of your jokes about this, it is not fair to tease someone for a skill they never had use for."  
  
Legolas held up his hands in mock surrender. "I would never even think such things," he said.  
  
Gimli eyed him. "Just see to it that you don't fall off your own horse."  
  
Legolas looked at his hands that held onto nothing. "What, this? I am sure you will be able to do it soon enough."  
  
Gimli snorted in reply and looked forward. His attention was diverted back to Legolas when he heard an exaggerated yawn and he turned to watch the elf stretch out his arms and lean back dangerously low.  
  
"I hope this brings great amusement to you," Gimli snapped.  
  
Legolas laughed and sat upright. "It truly does."  
  
Legolas laughed some more when Gimli did not reply and only grumbled under his breath. Legolas decided he would save his trick of sitting nonchalantly on a horse cross-legged until later.  
  
The two continued on in general silence. Legolas figured that due to the horses they would be at the Lonely Mountain in no more than three days and out of the trees by nightfall.  
  
The sun began to sink and as Legolas had suspected he could see the end of the trees in front of them. Then all they had to do was cross a small plain before coming up to the mountain.  
  
"Do you wish to make camp under the trees or on the plain?" Legolas asked.  
  
Gimli considered. "If you can stand it," he said carefully, "I would prefer the plains."  
  
Legolas smiled. "I thought you would say as much. Do not worry, for you I can forsake my trees for one night."  
  
They were almost out of the trees when Legolas pulled his horse up short. Gimli twisted in his seat and looked back as he did not know how to make his own horse stop. Legolas was looking up into the treetops, his eyes wide.  
  
"Gimli, stop!" he called out.  
  
Gimli was about to shout back that he couldn't when he saw a great shape come at him from the corner of his eye. The horse sensed it too and finally stopped on his own accord, but it was too late. Gimli heard an arrow sing through the air but the shape darted down anyway and came straight at Gimli, knocking him off the horse. Gimli collided with the earth hard and his vision blurred. He felt a sharp sting at his throat before getting his senses back and then he pushed at whatever was on top of him. He could finally make out what it was, and he was vaguely surprised to see a huge spider on top of him.  
  
The spider hissed and its jaws clamped in an effort to get back at Gimli's throat. Then it squealed when another of Legolas' arrows went into its side. Gimli felt the spider go limp and he threw it aside before sitting up.  
  
"Spiders," he heard Legolas shouting as he rubbed his neck.  
  
"I know that," he called back as he tried to get to his feet and get his axe ready at the same time. He was moving very sluggishly and he could not force his eyes to see straight.  
  
The sounds of a horse screaming came to him and Gimli looked over in time to see his horse being pulled down with two spiders on top of it. Gimli swung his axe up and almost fell back with the momentum. He shook his head at the falter and willed his legs to move forward.  
  
One of the spiders noticed his movement and jumped off the horse with surprising speed. It came straight at Gimli and he barely registered it before blindly swinging his axe. Thankfully, he felt it collide with its target. But even though he took down his opponent his own momentum carried him down with the spider.  
  
Finding himself on the ground once more, Gimli stared up awkwardly into the trees above him. He could see shapes moving within them, but for a moment he could not figure out if they were real or just spots created from his eyes.  
  
He slowly realized he did not have his axe in his hand anymore and he blindly groped for it with his hand. He tried to raise his head to look for it but soon discovered he could not get his neck to comply with such an action. His head seemed far too heavy to lift. Okay then, Gimli thought, he would simply rest for a few moments until his body decided to start cooperating again.  
  
Legolas quickly loosed his arrows, finding a mark for each one. There were not that many spiders and they soon began to retreat as their numbers began to quickly fall. One last spider made a spring for Legolas and the elf reached back for another arrow only to discover he had already used them all. Changing gears, Legolas quickly dropped his bow and instead went for the long knife he had at its belt, but the spider crashed into his chest before he could bring it up.  
  
Legolas felt himself lose his footing and he fell back but moved his hand as he did so. By the time he hit the ground with the spider on top of him, the spider was already dead with Legolas' knife implanted deep within its belly.  
  
Legolas pushed the spider off of him and rose to his feet while simultaneously pulling his knife free. He crouched low and immediately checked all sides for more spiders. But the ambush was already over and the spiders had escaped back to the trees to run off.  
  
Legolas sheathed his knife and made his way over to where Gimli was sitting dazedly on the ground. "Spiders," he said slightly out of breath, "they have never been this far North. Whatever's left of them must be making their way out of these woods, they have no place here anymore."  
  
Legolas squatted in front of Gimli when he reached him and noticed that Gimli had not replied to anything he said. He peered into the dwarf's face, "Gimli? We have to get out of here in case they return at nightfall."  
  
Gimli still said nothing and Legolas noticed the dwarf's head drooping as he blinked to keep his eyes open. Legolas grabbed Gimli's shoulders and shook him. "Gimli, stay awake, you hear me? Stay awake, get up."  
  
The dwarf mumbled something and pushed at one of Legolas' hands. Legolas moved his hand from his shoulder and held onto Gimli's chin instead, turning his head up so he could see his eyes. Gimli grumbled more at this and jerked his head out of Legolas' grasp, almost falling over as he did so.  
  
When Gimli turned his head Legolas caught the marks on the side of his throat. He had been bitten by one of the spiders, and deeply. Legolas knew about the spiders well enough to know that their bite was poisonous and worked to quickly paralyze their prey. Eventually it would wear off, but it had been known to kill young elves if the bite was anywhere on the chest or near vulnerable areas. And the neck was definitely vulnerable.  
  
"Gimli listen to me," Legolas said, "I do not know what kinds of poisons affect dwarves, can you tell me if any of your kind have been bitten by spiders before?"  
  
"Sam said a spider bit Frodo," Gimli mumbled.  
  
Legolas grabbed onto Gimli's shoulders again and shook him, harder this time. "Gimli stay with me." Legolas felt an icy thread of fear begin to wind its way around his heart. He had not spent all this time in war beside his friend only to have him killed in his own home when he had not been paying attention. Legolas had not even thought about the spiders, assuming that they had been killed or run off when Dol Goldur was overthrown.  
  
"I have to take you back," Legolas said as he began to pull Gimli to his feet. "I have to get you to a healer."  
  
Gimli regained some of his self as he felt himself being moved. "No, I don't want to go back. I want to go home."  
  
Legolas considered for a moment. "Do you have healers there?"  
  
Gimli nodded. "Dwarves know more of dwarves than elven healers," he reasoned with slurred speech.  
  
Legolas looked around. He had to make a decision, and quickly. It would be shorter if he were to take Gimli back to his father's halls, but Gimli did make a point. They would not know what kind of affect the poison would have on a dwarf. If he rode hard and through the night, they might be able to make it to Erebor before tomorrow night.  
  
After standing still for a few moments with indecision, Legolas finally let out a frustrated grunt through his teeth and swept Gimli clean off his feet. Before the dazed dwarf could protest being carried, Legolas brought him over to his horse. Gimli's horse had run off, or had been carried off, Legolas wasn't sure.  
  
Legolas put Gimli on the horse and then leapt up behind him. "My feet are good enough," Gimli declared.  
  
"That's good, say your delusions out loud. You cannot fall asleep," Legolas said. He said it as a joke, but his fear continued to grow. Gimli was turning delusional and Legolas could already feel the heat of a fever begin to radiate from him.  
  
"Hang on," he said, "we are going to pretend we ride Shadowfax's back." Legolas pressed the horse's sides lightly with his legs, but the horse picked up the urgency of its riders and took off at a run.  
  
"Gandalf's not gonna like us riding his horse," Gimli said as his body slumped forward.  
  
"Indeed," Legolas said, wrapping an arm around Gimli's waist to keep him from falling over and off of the horse. A thought came to him. "Tell me again my friend how you managed to beat me at Helm's Deep."  
  
Gimli smirked and pulled up slightly. "You need to learn not to rely on a weapon that runs out," he said before going into a full recount of his fight at Helm's Deep.  
  
Legolas urged the horse faster while simultaneously urging Gimli to keep talking. He just hoped they would make it to Erebor fast enough. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello all you there in ff.net land! And how are we today? Right then, as you have probably noticed, new chapter, yay! See, I'm being good with the updates so far. So maybe I won't mention school's starting again, oops. Oh well, we'll keep this beast going. Thanks again for the lovely reviews, and we all seem to be of the same mind, what will happen when Legolas shows up with a half-dead Gimli? Hmmmm, guess we have to find out, enjoy!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The new day had come and was already fading. Legolas was still urging the poor horse on, though the beast was winded and struggling. He hated to treat the animal so, but he could not afford to let it have more than a few paces rest at a time.  
  
Gimli was asleep, no amount of effort put forth by Legolas had been able to keep him awake. But his labored breathing easily testified to the fact that he was still alive, though his fever was also still apparent.  
  
When morning had come Legolas had been of half a mind to turn back to his father's halls when Gimli's fever had reached a high pitch. The dwarf sweltered against the elf's chest and slipped in and out of consciousness and Legolas feared a fast death for his friend.  
  
But then the fever had mercifully fallen and though the dwarf still burned with sickness it was not nearly as bad. So Legolas kept going, hoping the dwarves would know how to treat the spider bite.  
  
When the sun began to sink again the Lonely Mountain was in plain view, rising up as they rode towards it. They would be there in no time, but then a new problem occurred to Legolas. He had no idea where it was in the mountain that the dwarves actually lived.  
  
They made it to the mountain before the sun was completely gone and Legolas pulled the horse to a walk. The horse gratefully dropped its speed and tried to catch its breath.  
  
"Gimli," Legolas gently shook his friend.  
  
Gimli mumbled in his sleep but did not raise his head.  
  
"Gimli," Legolas tried again, shaking him harder. "Gimli, we made it, we are at the Lonely Mountain. Now tell me where your great halls are so I can be jealous."  
  
Gimli perked up at that and he sat up a little, his eyes cracked open. "This is not home," he said and his head dropped again.  
  
Legolas pulled on him. "I know, you have to tell me where your home is."  
  
Gimli reopened his eyes and looked around. "It's no place for a horse," Gimli said suddenly struggling against Legolas' arm. "We have to walk from here."  
  
Legolas very much doubted that Gimli would be able to walk but the dwarf seemed determined and swung his feet over to the side. He would have slid off if Legolas was still not holding onto him.  
  
Deciding it would not cause that much harm, Legolas leapt lightly off of the horse and then helped Gimli down. Gimli kicked at Legolas' assistance and brushed his arms off as soon as his feet hit the ground. He was wide-awake now and would not stand for any help.  
  
Gimli took a step away from the horse and then fell to his knees.  
  
Legolas moved quickly to catch him before he fell all the way down to his face and pulled him back to his feet. "We can walk, but only if you let me help you," Legolas said.  
  
Gimli grumbled but was already moving again so Legolas kept his hands on his shoulders, helping him keep his balance.  
  
Legolas was not sure what to do with the horse, so he gave it a command in elvish to stay. The horse would relish the rest and there was grass and water nearby. He did not know how long the horse would actually stay, but hoped that if the horse did leave he would make his way home.  
  
"So where is your city?" Legolas said.  
  
"Deep where no elf can find it," Gimli replied. "That's one of our secrets. We have many secrets, many secret doors in. But we shall go through the main gates, as there are no more orcs or dragons to bother us. No indeed, we took care of all of them. No Smaug, no Azog, no Bolg. We slew them all and reclaimed our mountains, do not meddle with the dwarves!"  
  
Gimli was rambling again, but Legolas kept his mouth shut. As long as Gimli kept walking and stayed awake, he was fine.  
  
But after Gimli's passionate speech he began to slow and his head began to droop down onto his chest.  
  
"Gimli," Legolas quickly said, "do you know of the first battle of Dale?"  
  
Gimli raised his head again. "Know it? I practically took all the orcs out single-handedly."  
  
"Good," Legolas said, "tell me about it as we make our way to your gates."  
  
The mention of the gates seemed to remind Gimli and he changed his direction slightly. They were now coming to a part of the mountain that was overshadowed and hidden by small crags that jutted out.  
  
"That Bolg thought he could take the mountains after the dragon had been driven out by our people, my father being one of them of course. He thought we would give the mountain up after all that hard work." Gimli reeled out the story and Legolas did not even bother to interject and question the truths behind the facts, a pastime he often saved for Gimli's story telling.  
  
Gimli broke off from his tale. He looked up. "The gates await us," he said.  
  
Legolas looked as well. There was an alcove carved into the mountainside, and two strong gates were closed over an entrance that faded into darkness under the earth.  
  
"What was the password again?" Gimli looked over at Legolas. "What did Gandalf say it was again?"  
  
Legolas blinked. "What password?"  
  
Gimli was impatient. "You were there! The password that opened the secret doors that nobody can find."  
  
"That was at the mines of Moria," Legolas said slowly.  
  
"Yes yes," Gimli said. "What was the word? You should know, it's in your tongue!"  
  
Legolas looked dismayed over at the closed gates. "Why are there no guards posted?"  
  
"Don't need guards for a secret passageway, it's a secret," Gimli told him.  
  
"I thought you said we were to go to the main gate."  
  
"You brought us to the wrong side," Gimli said irritably. "So now we have to go in through the mines. What is the word?"  
  
Legolas sighed. "Mellon," he said.  
  
"That's it!" Gimli cried and ran up to the gates with his arms outstretched. "Mellon!"  
  
Legolas surveyed the gates. It looked as though nobody had used this passageway in some time. The ground had not been disturbed around it, revealing no tracks from the gates being pulled open.  
  
"I do not think that's the right word," Legolas said, his eyes taking in the large padlock that was keeping the gates held tightly together. "I do not think we need a word at all."  
  
Gimli sat down. "Then we'll just wait for Gandalf." He looked accusingly at Legolas. "He'll know the right word."  
  
"We need a key," Legolas said, "do you know who holds the keys?"  
  
Gimli waved his hand. "We don't use the keys anymore."  
  
Legolas suppressed a frustrated cry. He had a strong idea that Gimli would be no help in getting them to the main gates, so they had to go in through this way if Legolas hoped to get any help to Gimli quickly. It would take him more than a few days to round the entire mountain looking for the main gates on his own.  
  
Legolas looked around and saw that there were plenty of rocks on the ground. Picking up a sizeable one, Legolas went to the gates and brought the rock down with all the force he could muster onto the lock.  
  
The rock shattered, but the lock did not suffer at all.  
  
Legolas dropped the remains of the rock and shook his hands. The reverberations from the force had jolted his hands and arms painfully. He should have known that the dwarves would make their gates and locks out of the toughest metals they could come up with. No rock was going to damage it.  
  
Legolas looked over at Gimli to see if he had any ideas. The dwarf was slumped over on the ground, his recent energy quickly spent. His breathing was once again sounding difficult.  
  
"Gimli?" Legolas went to him and crouched down. He touched his shoulder, "Gimli?"  
  
The dwarf did not move a muscle.  
  
Legolas felt panic starting to rise within him and he had to strive to suppress it before clearing his head. Legolas sat back on his heels and tried to think of what to do. He had not brought his friend this far only to have him die at the gates.  
  
Legolas' eyes fell on one of Gimli's axes.  
  
Normally, the dwarf never allowed anybody else to so much as touch one of his axes. But as Legolas looked at the padlock again and again thought that the dwarves had especially made it, he began to think that the only way to break it might be with a weapon made by the dwarves.  
  
Legolas reached over and took the axe from off of Gimli's back. The dwarf did not stir.  
  
Legolas stood, feeling the weight of it in his hands. He had a sudden thought of what might happen if the axe broke. Gimli would be really upset with him. But then Legolas figured he wouldn't be alive if Legolas didn't get them in anyway, so Gimli would have to deal with it.  
  
Legolas held the shaft with both of his hands and swung it back. After a small pause, he brought it down fast and hard on the lock.  
  
The impact took Legolas by surprise and he was jolted so hard he dropped the axe. As he did so something flew at him and struck him across his brow. Legolas stumbled back and put a hand to his forehead, his vision swimming for a moment.  
  
When he could see straight again Legolas dropped his hand and found it smeared with blood. He looked to see what had struck him and saw that the axe had broken through the padlock. But perhaps he had used more force than was necessary, for the axe was notched and the padlock had splintered as it broke, sending chunks of metal airborne.  
  
Legolas counted it as a small loss and moved quickly, picking up the axe and removing what was left of the lock from the gate and then pushing against it. The hinges squealed in protest but they slowly opened. When there was enough room for them to get through Legolas turned back to Gimli.  
  
He shook him again. "Gimli, we have to go now."  
  
The dwarf still did not move, did not even mumble in his sleep.  
  
Legolas wasted no time and crouched down before pulling his friend over onto his left shoulder. When the dwarf was situated, Legolas slowly stood and found his balance. Gimli proved to be a lot heavier than Legolas thought and he imagined that he weighed more than the elf even.  
  
But Legolas only locked his muscles and started off through the gates and into the dark halls that awaited him.  
  
After stumbling in the halls for little more than a half-hour, Legolas felt his strength quickly waning. And the shoulder that bore Gimli's weight was protesting against the heavy load.  
  
But he could not stop to try to reposition his hold on Gimli. The light from outside had faded almost as soon as Legolas was in the hall leaving him in darkness that even his keen eyes had difficulty seeing through. All he could make out were the dim shapes of the walls rising up around him and he could sense that he was well within the mountain. But his biggest fear was that he would soon get lost in the tunnels. There had not been that many forks in the path yet, but so far Legolas had chosen to turn right every time, figuring if he was wrong he might be able to easily retrace his steps.  
  
Legolas stumbled over something on the ground. He fought to steady his balance and then continued, going more slowly and carefully now, trying to feel the path with his feet since his eyes could not tell him what was there.  
  
Deepening silence began to press down on Legolas. The combination of no sound with no light made the elf start to panic, he hated the dark and he began to feel as though the walls around him were getting smaller.  
  
And then Legolas realized why there was silence.  
  
Before, the loud efforts of Gimli's breathing had kept him company. But now that had stopped.  
  
"Gimli," Legolas shifted his hold and went to his knees, laying Gimli down on the floor. His wide eyes could barely make out Gimli's form. "Gimli," Legolas said again, lightly slapping his face.  
  
Legolas bent over his friend, bringing his ear close to Gimli's chest. He could not hear any breath or the pumping of his heart.  
  
"Gimli, no," Legolas' panic began to take over, and this time he did not bother to check it.  
  
Legolas shook Gimli hard, trying to think of what Elrond or Aragorn would do in such a situation. But Legolas had no idea how to restart a heart that had stopped beating.  
  
Frustrated tears began to spill down the elf's cheeks. "Gimli!" he called over and over. In desperation, he began to hit Gimli's chest, trying to wake his friend up.  
  
"Gimli!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I know, I know, bad author with bad updating, I apologize. But on the plus side, there's a new chapter now, no need for a mob or anything. Umm, not much else to say except I'm still not Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Light suddenly blazed in Legolas' face. Legolas reeled back, covering his sensitive eyes with his hand.  
  
When his eyes adjusted to the intrusion of light Legolas dropped his hand and saw three dwarves standing in a rough semi-circle in front of him. One held a lantern while the other two had long spears pointed at Legolas.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded the one holding the lantern.  
  
Legolas bypassed the question. "My friend, Gimli, he needs help."  
  
The dwarves looked down at the figure lying on the floor. "Gimli? Son of Gloin?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas answered quickly, "he's not breathing."  
  
The dwarf hastily set down the lantern and crouched down next to Gimli. He took off a thick glove and held his hand under Gimli's nose.  
  
He turned to his companions. "You, run for the healer and tell them Gloin's son has returned. You, keep your eye on him."  
  
Legolas was not listening and looked up when he saw one of the dwarves turn and take off down the tunnel. The other dwarf shoved his spear closer to the elf's face. "Get up," he said, "but don't try anything."  
  
Legolas slowly stood, hesitant to leave his friend's side, but he got to his feet and took a few steps back. The dwarf with the spear did not lower his weapon but Legolas only had eyes for the dwarf who was busily attending to Gimli.  
  
The dwarf removed Gimli's helmet and armor that he had on his chest. He placed his palms over Gimli's chest and began to push down and then up in quick intervals.  
  
Legolas watched with worry. The dwarf was not being particularly careful and Legolas thought that it would not be long before Gimli's bones splintered under such harsh treatment.  
  
When he was unable to restrain his worry any longer, Legolas took a step forward.  
  
He was immediately brought up short by the spear being thrust towards him. "I said stay back," ordered the dwarf with a scowl.  
  
Legolas took the step back, but continued to keep his eyes trained on his friend and the one kneeling over him pushing against his chest.  
  
'Ai Elbereth, please, do not let Gimli pass now.'  
  
Just when Legolas was contemplating another move, there was no way his friend's chest could handle all that pressure, Gimli took in a large gulp of air. His body convulsed and his mouth fell open as his body tried to bring in the necessary oxygen.  
  
Legolas stepped forward again, and this time the dwarf with the spear was too distracted to order him back. Gimli was still unconscious, but now his labored breathing was easily heard by all.  
  
Legolas sagged in relief. Gimli was still alive, that was good enough for now.  
  
Since Gimli was past immediate danger, the dwarf kneeling next to him peered up at Legolas. "Who are you and what did you do to Gloin's son?"  
  
Legolas looked at him. "I am Legolas of Mirkwood, a friend and traveling companion of Gimli's. We were leaving my homeland to come here when we were attacked by spiders. Gimli was stung on the neck."  
  
At that bit of information the dwarf pushed Gimli's beard away from where it was spilling over his neck and inspected the skin there. It was as the elf had said, there were two livid puncture wounds there, swollen and discolored.  
  
"But spider bites are hardly fatal to dwarves," said the one with the spear.  
  
The dwarf continued to look thoughtfully at Gimli's neck. "Indeed," he said. Then he stood swiftly. "He has been drugged as well, no mere spider would do this to a dwarf."  
  
Legolas felt his mouth drop open and he quickly shut it. "No, I assure you he has come to no other harm in my presence. We were attacked by spiders."  
  
"The spiders of Mirkwood are not strange to us," the dwarf interrupted Legolas. "We have encountered them before." He paused and seemed to size up Legolas, his face revealing his growing distaste. "It was the fault of the elves before that such things happened."  
  
Legolas felt his anger start to grow, but before he could say anything he heard the sounds of more dwarves coming down through the caverns. Lights preceded them and it was not long before five more dwarves stood in front of him.  
  
Two were holding a crudely constructed stretcher and they immediately went to work at hoisting Gimli onto it. An older dwarf, whom Legolas guessed was the healer, was rapidly inspecting Gimli as they moved him. The first dwarf leaned close to the healer and whispered something to him. Legolas knew they were trying to keep him from knowing of what they said, but of course he heard it anyway. They had yet to learn of the keen hearing of the elves.  
  
The first dwarf told the healer that Gimli was suffering from a spider-bite and supposed poisoning. And when he mentioned the poisoning he glanced over at Legolas.  
  
Legolas felt his ire bridling again, but he held it in check. Now was most definitely not the time to do anything to anger the dwarves. He did not want to be thrown out before knowing the fate of his friend.  
  
"Come," said the first dwarf, "let us hurry to the main chambers, and then we will decide what is to be done." He cast a meaningful look at Legolas and it was no surprise when Legolas was suddenly surrounded by two more dwarves with spears.  
  
"You will come too," the dwarf said.  
  
"I would come to know the fate of my friend anyway," Legolas said.  
  
The dwarf raised a brow and muttered something in dwarvish before turning to lead the way down the tunnels.  
  
Legolas followed quietly, mindful of the spears surrounding him. He knew it would take little to give them reason to stick him with them. And it would also take little for him to quietly and quickly grab and break each of the spears. But again, he had to check himself and suffer the embarrassment of such treatment. No matter what happened, he would stay by his friend's side.  
  
It was not long before the tunnel turned to the side and then abruptly stopped. Apparently Legolas had not been too far off the mark of finding the dwarves. A huge cavern spread out before them, ablaze with torches set on the pillars and walls. Doorways circling the main cavern testified to the many rooms and tunnels that ran throughout the mountain.  
  
Legolas might have taken a moment to marvel at the structure and see all the detailing that had gone into it, but he was distracted by a large group of dwarves quickly surging up to meet them at the door. The older dwarf leading the group looked familiar.  
  
"What has happened?" Gloin demanded when they reached his fallen son.  
  
"Gimli has suffered an attack from the Mirkwood spiders and poisoning," answered the healer.  
  
Legolas found himself taking a step forward. "That is not the truth."  
  
Gloin looked up and focused on Legolas for the first time. His bushy brows furrowed as he evidently tried to place Legolas' face. And then his expression cleared with understanding, only to be replaced by immediate suspicion.  
  
"Is there little wonder about what has happened when my son is attacked by the spiders of the realm you reside over?" he said.  
  
The dwarf that had first taken charge upon discovering Legolas and Gimli looked up at Gloin's words and fixed Legolas with a haughty glare. "He lied and did not tell us he was Thranduil," he said.  
  
"No Thror," Gloin said, "he is not Thranduil, rather his son, the prince of Mirkwood. I recognize him from the Council of Elrond, and if he lies about that then we know what kind of elf we are dealing with."  
  
"Why did you say nothing of this before?" Thror said.  
  
Legolas drew in a breath, forcing his anger to not show itself. "There was no reason to announce my title," he said. "But if you must know I am Legolas Thranduilion and Gimli was in Mirkwood when we were both attacked by spiders. But I assure you that is all that happened, there was no poisoning. I brought him to you as fast as I could because I do not know of the affects the spider-bite would have on him."  
  
"It would never have this kind of effect on a dwarf," Gloin said, "you can know that if you must. In this case there has to be some other ill deed at play."  
  
Legolas floundered. He did not know what to say to throw their suspicions. He would have no defense for himself until Gimli woke up and told them the entire tale.  
  
"Come now," the healer said, "we will deal with this matter later. Right now we have to see to Gimli."  
  
Gloin hastily nodded. "Agreed, let them through."  
  
A small path in the group of dwarves materialized and the healer led the way followed by those carrying the stretcher. Legolas stepped forward to follow only to have his path cut off by Gloin stepping in front of him.  
  
"You cannot follow, you have done enough harm to him for now."  
  
Legolas eyed Gloin. "He is my friend, I must see that he is well."  
  
"We will let you know if he is well," Gloin said, "and if he does not become well you will definitely know of that too. Now if I were as polite as your kind I would force you to await your news in chains, but since we have no jails, I will simply have to see that you have two guards on you at all times."  
  
Once again Legolas felt his anger rising, and once again he had to swallow it. He had cursed the stiff necks of dwarves many times before, and it seemed he would still have to do so. He had forgotten their true nature since being with Gimli.  
  
"I would suggest not trying any fancy elvish tricks you may have," Gloin continued after a moment. "For if you escape we will hunt you down. If Gimli dies there will be a hefty price to pay."  
  
Legolas could not keep his tongue in check any longer. "If you were actually concerned over your son that you have not seen in over a year you would be at his bedside rather than threatening his best friend who would be there."  
  
Gloin looked as if he had been struck across the face and he slowly drew himself up to his full height. "My concern for my son does not make me blind to what almost cost his life. I will see to him as soon as you are taken care of."  
  
Gloin glanced at the two dwarves with spears who were still flanking Legolas. "No tricks," he said before slowly turning and disappearing in the doorway Gimli had been taken in.  
  
Author's Note Part Deux: Before I get any angry letters on anything, I have no intention of making this an Evil!Gloin fic. We'll just chalk his anger up to grief for now, okay? I swear all will turn out okay! But as for poor Legolas.. 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hello again! Okay, so ff.net appears to be operating normally again, good thing. And once again I was dreadful with the update, but let's just hope the writer's block goes away and my schedule calms down. So I will thank you all once more for actually sticking with me with my horrible updates and all. And, no still receive no money for writing, but hopefully that'll change, ha!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Legolas sighed and watched the dwarves disappear within the chasms. He wanted to follow Gimli, wanted to watch over him and be by his side when he awoke, but apparently that was going to be denied him.  
  
Legolas glanced down at the two sturdy beings with their spears leveled at him. Legolas briefly wondered how long it would take before their arms tired and they were forced to lower their spears, but then he remembered what species he was dealing with. They would hold their spears on him even if the entire mountain was attacked by a dragon right now.  
  
Was the hatred between them so much? Legolas had forgotten much of his previous judgements held for dwarves after Gimli, but they were quickly returning to his consciousness. Legolas tried to attribute their suspicion to the fact that he had been found lurking about their tunnels with a half- dead Gimli. In fact, he was quite sure his father would have been less kind were the situations reversed. He supposed he should be thankful Gloin had not ordered him to be imprisoned somehow, though the elf did not count that to mere graciousness. Gloin seemed to be settling an old score here, and he was trying to appear to be the better person.  
  
Of course Legolas knew all about what had happened to Gloin, Bilbo, and his companions when they had happened into Mirkwood. He had even been there, though not one of the ones on hand to see to the dwarves imprisonment. He had however been the head of the group to hunt for them when they were discovered missing, and it was only news of the Battle of the Five Fingers that made them stop the search.  
  
But that was all in the past, though he should know better than to expect a dwarf to be so kind in their forgiveness. Something inside of Legolas kept trying to tell him that he would act the same way himself, but the elf squashed that thought down. This was an unnecessary and indignant way to treat the elf.  
  
Legolas glanced at the dwarves at his sides again and watched them slightly shift when he fixed his gaze on them. They were highly suspicious, that much was painfully obvious. And though Legolas entertained the thought of disarming them and brushing them aside so he could see what was happening to Gimli, he knew it was likely not a good idea. Watching Gimli in battle had taught him that dwarves were not quite the slow and clumsy beings he had always imagined. It might be difficult for him to handle two dwarves and come away unscathed. And then he would have to explain why he had tried one of his 'fancy elf tricks'.  
  
Legolas resigned himself to his momentary fate and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. The dwarves appeared alarmed at the movement and raised their spears even more, but when they saw that Legolas was not preparing himself for an attack they slightly relaxed.  
  
Foolish, Legolas thought to himself before turning his eyes back to where Gimli and the other dwarves had disappeared. He found his worry over Gimli returning. He would not have thought that a full-grown dwarf would react that way to the spider-bite, and according to the other dwarves it was not a normal reaction at all. Maybe something was truly wrong with his friend, perhaps he had sustained some other injury during the brief fight that Legolas had not seen.  
  
And what if Gimli died?  
  
The thought was a horrible one, and Legolas tried to shake it off. But an even more horrible thought came to him. If Gimli died, then what of himself? Would the other dwarves want to execute him as a murderer? And if Legolas had been inadvertently responsible for the dwarf's death, would he allow himself to be executed in compensation?  
  
Legolas shook his head.  
  
No need to think such things, Gimli would wake up. He had to.  
  
The sound of heavy footsteps coming their way snapped Legolas out of his revelry. Legolas along with his two guards looked to see who was coming. Legolas recognized Thror striding quickly towards them.  
  
"Gimli is awake," he said.  
  
Legolas felt his heart immediately lighten and his eyes brightened. "Already? What was it, what made him react that way?"  
  
Thror ignored his questions. "Gloin requests your presence so we can begin the questioning. We will find out precisely what happened."  
  
Legolas was already trying to move forward. "Yes, I will come."  
  
The two dwarfs reluctantly fell back to let Legolas passed and Legolas followed Thror into a side tunnel. His guards followed, but Legolas did not care. Gimli was awake, all would be well now.  
  
Thror led them into a large room that opened off to the right of the tunnel. There were many lamps and torches in the room providing plenty of light and Legolas' eyes immediately went to a small stone table in the center of the room that Gimli was laid out on. The dwarf was awake.  
  
"Gimli," Legolas said and surged forward. A sudden crack to Legolas' mid-section checked his movements and Legolas doubled over, surprised at the unexpected pain. One of the guards that had followed him moved quickly around until he was standing in front of the elf, his spear that he had used to hit Legolas even with the elf's face as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"You will stay back until told to come closer," he said.  
  
Legolas drew himself up, subduing the pain he felt. The other dwarf circled around until he too was in front of Legolas and things might have gone ill if Gloin had not spoken up.  
  
"Let him pass, he may come close to the table. But still watch him."  
  
Legolas looked over and noticed for the first time that Gimli's table was surrounded by all the dwarves that had previously come into the room. The joy at seeing his friend awake had blinded Legolas to that fact.  
  
The dwarves withdrew and Legolas stepped past them to the head of the table. He looked down at his friend. "Gimli," he said.  
  
Gimli looked straight up at him and Legolas smiled. Yes, all would be well now.  
  
But then confusion filtered into the dwarf's eyes. "Legolas? What are you doing here?"  
  
Legolas felt his mouth drop open.  
  
"I knew it!" Thror declared, moving so that he was close to Legolas. "He's been lying the whole time!"  
  
"Hold your tongue," Legolas snapped. His voice was so harsh that Thror actually did stop speaking for a moment.  
  
"Gimli," Legolas said ignoring the others around him, "what do you remember?"  
  
Gimli looked around some more, seemingly surprised at the number of those who were standing around him, and then tried to sit up. The old healer put an arm out and stilled Gimli's movements.  
  
"Stay still, son," he said.  
  
Gimli lay back down, his eyes once again returning to Legolas'.  
  
"I remember Aragorn's coronation, and then all of us leaving, and we went to see Fangorn to keep up my end of the bargain and you asked me if I wanted to go back to the Golden Wood."  
  
"Does he need to say anymore?" Thror interrupted. "The elf has dragged him from one evil forest to another. Likely the waters there poisoned him."  
  
Legolas was trying to keep his tongue in check, but Gimli thankfully answered. "No, the Golden Wood is not evil. Nor is Fangorn. They are well enough, as far as trees go."  
  
Thror looked disappointed.  
  
"And then what happened?" Gloin spoke up.  
  
Gimli looked over at his voice and saw him for the first time. "Father," Gimli said. He faltered for a moment, then, "It has been so long."  
  
Legolas watched Gloin carefully. The old dwarf seemed to soften at his son's words and a small smile came to his lips. "Yes, but do not worry, you are home now, and no harm will ever come to you again." He looked pointedly at Legolas as he said that, and all thoughts of peace Legolas was having was shattered.  
  
"Just finish your story," Gloin turned back to Gimli.  
  
Gimli furrowed his brows and thought for a few moments. "We made it to Mirkwood, only it was not the same, and then we came here?"  
  
Legolas sighed and placed a hand on Gimli's forehead. "You are right, Mirkwood was not the same, but we stayed there for almost a week. And then we left to come visit your home, but we were attacked by spiders."  
  
Gimli's mouth opened. "Spiders? I thought they did not live there anymore."  
  
"Nor did I," Legolas answered. "You were bitten on the neck and had a violent reaction. You have been in and out of consciousness for two days now."  
  
Gimli shook his head, and Legolas easily read his old stubborn streak coming through. "Impossible, a dwarf does not react that badly to a spider bite. We can handle anything they have for us."  
  
Despite the severity of the situation, Legolas could not help but smile. His friend would be just fine and back to his old self in no time.  
  
"Which is why you need to remember what happened," Gloin said. "You have to tell us of any strange foods or drinks that the elves forced you to eat."  
  
"We did not force anything," Legolas said. "And he ate the same things we did. There was no poisoning involved."  
  
"Wait."  
  
Legolas looked down in surprise at Gimli's word. Gimli was thinking hard again. "I remember, something. Something that you wanted me to drink, that you said I had to drink."  
  
"Gimli," Legolas said, "you are not suggesting that I knowingly poisoned you?"  
  
Gimli shook his head. "No, but, maybe you did not know either."  
  
"There was foul play!" Thror said. He turned to Gloin. "What is the punishment for attempted murder?"  
  
Gloin held a hand up to stave off Thror's excitement. "Now, we do not know anything for certain. Gimli is still not well. We do not judge those without knowing the full story first." Legolas was not sure, but he felt that was another jab at the way Thranduil had treated the dwarves.  
  
"Come now, we must let Gimli rest," Gloin continued. "When he has remembered everything and is well, we will continue our questioning."  
  
"But what of the elf?" asked one of Legolas' previous guards.  
  
"See to it that he is made most comfortable," Gloin said.  
  
The dwarf nodded. "We shall give him the best room."  
  
Gloin smiled. "See that you do." 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Back again! The wait wasn't so bad this time I don't think. As always, I love you for all the kind reviews, did I ever mention how they really help a writer with the speed of their writing? Special shout- out to Kelsey, girl I don't know how you come up with all those theories. They even boggle my mind, and I try to make it a point to have twisty plots that nobody can figure out until the end, lol. If you're not writing fanficiton, you should be, those ideas are great. But I'll shut-up now and let ya'll read, and by the way I still make no money from this and am not Tolkien.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Legolas was hardly comforted by the fact that the dwarves were proclaiming that he was to receive the 'best' room, but he just once again swallowed any pride and anger he might have and held his head high as he followed his two stocky guards out of the room and back out into the dank halls. Legolas still was not entirely sure of Gloin's intentions, but he supposed he would be safe enough as long as the old dwarf continued with his false hospitality.  
  
Legolas could not help but notice that the dwarves were leading him away from the main chasm, deeper down into the mountain. Of course, a dwarf's best room would be considered an elf's nightmare. But he would not quail in front of them, and especially not Gloin or Thror. Though Legolas had had little interaction with Thror, he already had the distinct feeling that he was an individual who would not necessarily suffer at seeing Legolas suffer.  
  
No, Legolas would be cool and collected and let the dwarves play through whatever ploy they were thinking of. When Gimli finally regained his memory, and that was a certainty in the elf's mind, he would not allow himself to think otherwise, both he and Legolas would leave this place immediately. They would go back to where things made sense and unimportant grudges were easily cast aside.  
  
Just when Legolas began to think that maybe the dwarves would have to start tunneling some more to go any further, the two in front of him stopped.  
  
"In there," one of them said.  
  
Legolas looked at the stone door with distaste. He eyed their coordinates and imagined that they had to be at least halfway into the mountain and much deeper than any chasm he had yet to be in. The air was thick and stale and the few torches that lit the wide hallway flickered as though they were fighting just to make the most out of what oxygen was available.  
  
The other dwarf pulled open the heavy door and Legolas winced as his delicate ears were assailed with the harshness of rock grating upon rock.  
  
The dwarf grinned at the elf's reaction. "Not what an elven prince is used to?"  
  
Legolas smoothed out his expression. "If it is indeed the best of what you have to offer, than it is more than enough for my needs."  
  
The dwarves seemed puzzled at Legolas' words and glanced at each other before stepping back and gesturing for Legolas to enter. Legolas walked forward.  
  
One of the dwarves followed him with a torch and stepped ahead to light one that was held on the far wall. Legolas imagined that his room would be as poorly lit as the hall, but a sudden flash caused him to squint before taking in what was being revealed.  
  
There was only one torch in the room, that much was true, but arranged around it and then throughout the room were several polished stones and crystals creating a series of mirrors that reflected and lit the entire room quite brightly. The walls themselves glittered with small flecks of crystal and Legolas was briefly reminded of the grand glittering caves that Gimli had dragged him into.  
  
Legolas felt his spirits lift for the first time in three days. Perhaps the dwarves were not meaning to make this stay as unpleasant as possible for him, at least maybe for Gimli's sake.  
  
"There is water in the basin on the far side, it is fresh enough as it refills itself from a spring. We will bring you food shortly," the dwarf who had lit the torch said.  
  
Legolas turned towards him, the surprise in his eyes barely concealed. "Thank you," he said.  
  
The dwarf frowned and then hesitated, obviously deciding whether he was required to bow or something before exiting the room. He finally gave in and nodded his head once before quickly exiting the room, joining the other dwarf on the outside and closing the door behind them.  
  
Legolas turned slowly in the carved-out room, taking in his new surroundings. The ceiling was a bit low for his tastes, but the room was a lot bigger than he had expected, especially with it being so deep within the mountain. Maybe dwarves really did keep their best rooms far away from the rest of the activity in the mountain; maybe they did not want respected guests to be bothered by the boisterous activities of the dwarves.  
  
The reasoning did not for one second fool Legolas into thinking he was an actual honored guest. He knew this was still all a part of whatever facade Gloin was building, no doubt if only to constantly remind Legolas of the harsh treatment he had received at the hands of Legolas' own father.  
  
Legolas took in the rest of the room. It was furnished, in stone of course, including the large bed that stood in the middle. But when Legolas went over to the bed to test it, he found it surprisingly soft. The dwarves had piled the stone framework high with blankets and feather-filled downs. They may like stone, but they liked their own comfort as well.  
  
Legolas walked over to the basin and knelt down over it to inspect the natural spring that the dwarf had spoke of. He found that it was indeed fresh water held in a wide basin placed on the floor. The water on the surface bubbled lightly, being constantly filtered by a ground water line that the dwarves had tapped into.  
  
Clever, Legolas thought to himself. Amazing that dwarves could have this much sophistication and still be so primitive.  
  
Legolas straightened and winced when a twinge of pain went through his lower torso and licked around his side. Primitive indeed, he had momentarily forgotten the nice rebuke he had received from one of his guard's staffs when he had stepped forward to see to Gimli.  
  
The dwarves were beginning to puzzle him more than ever before. He had never been in one area where there were so many concentrated. They threatened and struck him one moment, and then treated him to what truly was their best room the next. The only thing that Legolas imagined would make the room to his liking would be the addition of a few windows. Despite the large space and adequate lighting, the heavy air and closed in conditions made him uneasy. Legolas did not count fear as being a weakness of his, but he had never liked being in closed spaces. His only experience before this one had been in the Mines of Moria with the Fellowship, and that had hardly turned out to be a nice adventure through the dwarven caverns. He did not like knowing there was no clear escape route, that he could be easily trapped and cornered in a fight.  
  
Briefly, Legolas touched his long knife that still hung on his belt. He was surprised that Gloin had not forced him to hand over his weapons. Legolas still had his bow as well, he had recovered it in Mirkwood after the fight with the spiders, but he remembered with despair that he was out of arrows. He had not had time to go back and try to collect them from the fallen spiders.  
  
Legolas carefully pulled his bow off from where it hung slung across his chest and over his back and leaned it against a wall. He did not want to risk anything happening to it in this unpredictable place, plus he had no use for it right now anyway.  
  
Legolas took a drink from the basin and then lowered himself onto the bed. He did not anticipate sleep, only thought that he would just rest for a few moments. But the lack of rest for two days and the running on adrenaline and fear began to take its toll and Legolas drifted off into the wispy realms of elvish dreams.  
  
Legolas was abruptly awakened by the sounds of heavy feet coming towards his door. He was unsure of how much time had passed, as there was no sun to judge by, but he had the feeling it had been at least a few hours. Legolas was already sitting and alert when the door was pulled open, without the grace of knocking, Legolas noted. Thror stood on the other side.  
  
"I was told to ask if you wished to dine alone or in the main hall." Thror did not look particularly happy about being the one assigned his duty, and he stood with a sour expression as he waited for Legolas' answer.  
  
Legolas thought. "Is Gimli eating in the main hall?"  
  
"He will be eating in his own room so that he will not be disturbed in his recovery," Thror answered.  
  
Legolas leapt lightly off the bed, ending up almost directly in front of Thror. The dwarf blinked and took a step back without thinking about it. The distance between the door and the bed was a wide one and he had not expected the elf to be able to cover it with such little movement.  
  
Legolas noted Thror's mild discomfort and confusion and found himself pleased by it. As confusing as the dwarves were, he did not necessarily want them to feel completely comfortable around himself.  
  
"I would like to dine with Gimli," Legolas said.  
  
"Then there will have to be an armed escort in the room," Thror quipped. "Lest you try to poison him again."  
  
Legolas was non-plussed. "I will not be the one providing Gimli's food, nor do I have anything on me. There will hardly be an opportunity for me to 'poison' him as you say."  
  
Thror opened his mouth to object, and then closed it, thinking on what the elf had just told him.  
  
"Furthermore," Legolas continued, "I request our meal to be private, for some of the time at least. I feel I will be able to help Gimli with regaining his memory as he will not be overwhelmed by so many opposing views in the room."  
  
Thror smirked. "So that you may wrongly influence him, you mean."  
  
Legolas had been anticipating such an answer and knew how to counter it.  
  
"Surely dwarves are above being influenced by others. I know from personal experience that Gimli at least is strong of mind."  
  
"We are not easily influenced," Thror snapped, his face flushing red. He looked like he wanted to say more but then kept his mouth shut, only turning to exit the room. "You will have to ask Gloin's permission, I am not the one to give it," he said.  
  
Legolas smiled as he followed Thror's indignant back down the long hallway. Dwarves were confusing, that much was true, but so predictable when it came to their pride. 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Back again! The wait wasn't so terrible this time, perhaps this is a sign of better updates to come. I'll keep this short then, love ya'll for reviews and am not Tolkien.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The confrontation with Gloin went more smoothly than Legolas had anticipated, even under the wrathful eye of Thror, and it was not long before the elf found himself seated beside Gimli's bed with a plate of hot food. Once again Legolas puzzled over the treatment he was receiving from the dwarves, but pushed it out of his mind when Gimli opened his eyes and saw Legolas.  
  
Legolas leaned forward, putting down his plate, and laid his hand over the dwarf's forehead, smoothing down the rough brows.  
  
"How are you now friend?" Legolas asked.  
  
Gimli groaned and tried to sit up, but Legolas effortlessly held him down with his hand. Gimli grumbled when he saw that the elf was not going to allow him to sit up and relaxed.  
  
"I am well enough to sit up," he said.  
  
Legolas laughed. "I have no doubts of that, but if your father were to come in and saw that I allowed you to sit he would have my head."  
  
Gimli's eyes darkened slightly at the mention of his father. "I have only heard bits of conversation in the hall about what is to be done with the 'accursed' elf. Tell me, how are you being treated?"  
  
"Surprisingly well," Legolas answered, removing his hand and sitting back. "Some of your friends do not seem that enthusiastic about my stay here, but your father has provided nothing but the best care for me."  
  
Gimli lips curved into a small smile. "See, I told you that old grudge was over. My father is more noble and open-minded than that. I am sure you will have a pleasant time here."  
  
Legolas smiled back, but he did not bother to tell Gimli that the relationship between him and his father was a strained one, and that Legolas suspected Gloin's motives had everything to do with the old grudge he had against Thranduil. But there was no point in upsetting Gimli over it, besides, he was being treated well enough.  
  
"Tell me Gimli," Legolas started, "have you remembered anything else about what happened?"  
  
Gimli furrowed his brows and looked away from Legolas, staring at the stone walls as if they would give the answer. "I have been trying, and I do remember a bit more, but there are still large gaps in my memory. I still do not remember the spider attack at all, and our visit to Mirkwood is hazy, though I do remember that we went there now."  
  
"Has anybody else been talking to you?" Legolas asked gently.  
  
Gimli continued to stare at the wall. "My father has been at my side most of the time. He says much, but not about that. He tells me what has happened since I have been gone and that he was sad at the fact that I have been gone for so long. He wanted me here to help defend the Lonely Mountain and build up better defenses. He did not think that I would stay with the Fellowship for so long and he asked many questions about what it was like to be with them."  
  
Gimli paused for a moment, and then continued. "Most of all he has questioned me on my relationship with you. He does not seem to understand how we can be such friends."  
  
"He is trying to peg a motive on me," Legolas said quietly.  
  
Gimli turned his head and stared at Legolas. "No, he just wants to understand where we are coming from. He holds no ill will towards you, believe me. If anything he believes that you were ignorant of the plot against my life."  
  
Legolas felt his back stiffen. "There was no plot against you. Surely my own father would not allow that."  
  
"Perhaps he did not know either," Gimli said. "All I know is what little I remember, and since you say there was a spider attack I will believe your word until the day I die, unless," Gimli trailed off.  
  
"Unless what?" Legolas said. He knew he should not be angry at his friend, but he found his anger raising nonetheless.  
  
Gimli looked away again. "Unless you were poisoned as well so that you hallucinated the spiders while something else attacked us. You said yourself that you did not think there were anymore spiders left in Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas was taken aback. "I did not hallucinate it," he said, "it was real enough. If we go back to the forest the bodies with my arrows in them will still be there."  
  
"It was just a possibility," Gimli said, "but my father thinks it odd that I have at least a little memory of everything but the spiders."  
  
"Do you remember what happened after the attack?" Legolas said. "When I was bringing you back here? If you do not remember that than it is possible that you would not remember the spiders either."  
  
"I think I remember it," Gimli said, "but I have traveled around the mountain so many times that it is possible I could be remembering something similar to it."  
  
"Do you remember my asking you to tell me stories to keep you awake, the gates you brought us to that were locked without a key?" Legolas pressed.  
  
Gimli faltered. "I remember going to the secret passage, but I don't remember there not being a key."  
  
"There was not," Legolas said, "I had to break it myself with your axe, you can have your father or somebody else go check that out."  
  
"Legolas, it's not that I don't believe you," Gimli said. "Wait, you said you used my axe? Did you scratch it?"  
  
The immediate change in the conversation to Gimli's concern over his axe made Legolas laugh.  
  
"Well, did you?" Gimli said, his concern over his prized weaponry showing through.  
  
Legolas sobered. "I am afraid I might have nicked it. A rock would not work on the lock and I figured I had to use a dwarvish weapon against a dwarvish lock."  
  
Gimli grumbled a bit and Legolas felt his lips pulling up into a smile again though he tried to look like he was sorry for doing so. But speaking of the lock made Legolas remember something and he touched his forehead, his fingers finding the healing cut that had been created when a piece of the shattered lock had hit him.  
  
"See?" Legolas said as he lowered his hand, "I got this when a piece of the broken lock struck me."  
  
Gimli peered at the wound. He grunted but did not say anything.  
  
Before Legolas could ask him anything else the door was pulled open and Gloin stepped inside. Legolas stiffened but otherwise did not show anything.  
  
Gloin walked silently over to the bedside and sat at another chair that was at the foot of the bed. "I do not mean to interrupt your conversation," he said, "but I think this would be the best time to question both of you, without others here to add their own assumptions."  
  
Legolas was surprised. He had thought Gloin would relish an inquisition type of questioning where Legolas' every word would be dissected and twisted by countless dwarves.  
  
"First I must ask that you forgive my first treatment of you, the worry over my son clouded my courtesy," Gloin said to Legolas.  
  
This time Legolas could not keep the surprise from showing. He recovered and said, "There is nothing to forgive, I understand what you must have been feeling for I would have felt the same way."  
  
A ghost of a smile passed over Gloin's face before he nodded. "Now, after listening to my son describe his friendship with you, I do believe that it is unlikely that you had anything to do with the plot against his life."  
  
Legolas went to say something at this but Gloin pushed on.  
  
"However I would like us all to carefully go over the events as you remember them and come to a conclusion about what happened."  
  
Legolas waited a few seconds to be sure that Gloin was done speaking. "I do not feel there was any sort of plot against Gimli's life. It was just as I described it, an accident caused by a surprise attack that Gimli then had some sort of allergic reaction to. There was nothing malicious about it, just fate against us."  
  
Gloin raised an eyebrow. "I anticipated such an answer. However, how can you yourself be entirely sure that the spiders were real? Mirkwood was cleansed after the fall of Sauron."  
  
"I can only say that I have never been prone to illusions," Legolas said, "and that these spiders were real. They attacked me as well and the only reason I was able to fight them off was because I noticed them a fraction of a second before Gimli did. If we were to go back I know the bodies of the spiders will still be there with my arrows in them, unless they were carried off by their own kind."  
  
"So there actually is no guarantee they would still be there," Gloin said.  
  
Legolas felt frustrated. "I do not know all the ways of the spiders, but they seem like they might devour the bodies of their own after they have fallen. And as for them still being in Mirkwood, they were farther North than they have ever been, perhaps that was a pack's last stand before being completely driven from the forest."  
  
"Perhaps," Gloin said, "but I still do not like to rule out entire possibilities. And there is still the matter of the drink Gimli was forced to have."  
  
"He was not forced to drink anything," Legolas said.  
  
Gloin held up a hand patiently. "It may not have seemed like it at the time, but according to what he remembers there was some insistence that he drink something."  
  
Legolas began to argue against that when a flash in his own memory stopped him.  
  
'You must first try the wine, I know you dwarves hail your own, but I tell you that you have never tasted wine like this nor will you again.'  
  
He had insisted that Gimli drink their wine.  
  
"I offered him a glass of wine," Legolas said slowly, "and I told him that he had to taste it as it would be unlike anything else he had."  
  
Gloin's brows rose and Gimli was staring at Legolas.  
  
"But I drank the same thing," Legolas said, "and it had no ill effects against me."  
  
"So there was a drink," Gloin said.  
  
"I poured it for him myself, out of the same pitcher everybody was drinking from," Legolas insisted, "there was no way it could have been tampered with, or poisoned. And I have been drinking it for as long as I can remember, so it could not cause me to hallucinate spiders."  
  
Gloin nodded though he did not look convinced. "So now we know what the drink was."  
  
"And that it has nothing to do with foul play," Legolas said. "Besides, you cannot fake the marks on Gimli's neck, he was bitten by a spider."  
  
Gloin nodded again. "The marks are true enough. We were simply trying to pinpoint what would make Gimli react so to the spider poison, a healthy dwarf should hardly be affected enough that he almost dies and then has no memory of what happened. Believe me, I would know."  
  
Legolas held his tongue against what else he had to say. He felt shame filter through him. Gloin and his party of dwarves along with Bilbo had been attacked by spiders while in Mirkwood forest. And the elves had done nothing to help them.  
  
"It renders one unconscious, yes," Gloin said, "but not for long and with lasting or fatal effects."  
  
"Maybe Gimli is allergic to the spider's venom," Legolas said, "so much so that he would have a much different reaction than what would be normal."  
  
"Maybe," Gloin said, though once again he did not look convinced.  
  
The three sat in silence until Gloin stood.  
  
"This has been most informative," he said, "but I must ask that you return to your room so that Gimli may get some more rest."  
  
Legolas stood smoothly. "Of course." He gestured to the plate of uneaten food. "Should I dispose of this first?"  
  
"I will have it taken care of," Gloin said. "Thror will show you the way back to your room."  
  
Inwardly, Legolas rolled his eyes. Of course Thror would be forced to be his personal guide, and probably guard.  
  
After bidding Gimli good-bye Legolas followed Gloin outside to where Thror was already standing.  
  
"Show our guest back to his room," Gloin said.  
  
Thror nodded before eyeing the elf. "Come on then," he said turning and taking heavy strides down the hall. Legolas almost winced at all the noise the dwarf was making and followed him silently.  
  
Halfway down the dark hallway Thror turned back around and stopped abruptly to prevent himself from running into Legolas who had been following closely behind. Thror took a few steps back. "Just making sure you were following," he said gruffly before turning again.  
  
Legolas smiled to himself. Gimli had grown used to his silent and 'annoyingly elvish' ways, but he had to remind himself that these dwarves were not used to elves at all. The thought amused him and he worked to make his already silent gait effortless so that he was following very closely behind the dwarf. He saw the dwarf's shoulders stiffen even in the dim lighting and then the dwarf's steps quicken.  
  
Legolas swallowed his laughter. Maybe his time here was not going to be so horrible after all. 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Ah, see, getting better at the updating again. Soon we'll have this story out in no time! And I know what you all are dying for, so let's just say this chapter is one of the more interesting ones. I hope you enjoy, don't hesitate to review, and there's still no point in suing me as I am a poor and starving student.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Five days passed within the halls of Erebor. Things were almost back to normal, or as normal as Legolas supposed dwarven life could be. Continuous work was always being done somewhere deep in the mountain and the dwarves took little to no notice of the elf that walked among them, even Thror seemed less hostile.  
  
Gimli had regained most of his strength and was acting normally, though the healer still advised him to be bed-ridden until the end of the week. Legolas spent most of his time with Gimli, and he no longer had to have his visitation rights cleared by Gloin. The elf was given free reign to do as he pleased without armed guards following him everywhere. Legolas saw less of the older dwarf, except for when he came in to visit Gimli himself, and the elf sensed less tension between them as well. All conversations about supposed poisoning had ceased.  
  
"And I'm telling you I won fair and square," Gimli was saying during the evening meal when Legolas always came to eat with him.  
  
Legolas finished the mouthful of food he had before answering. "And I stick with my claim that you were in a less fortunate place than I."  
  
It was an old and familiar argument that the two were having, that of the dwarf's triumph at Helm's Deep. "And it was only a single orc," Legolas said, "everything happened quickly, perhaps somebody was lazy in their counting."  
  
Gimli bristled at that and threw his hands in the air, upsetting his own dinner plate. It was only saved by Legolas' quick reflexes and the elf laughed.  
  
"Peace, peace," he said as he returned the dwarf's plate, "I did not mean to upset someone who is still recovering."  
  
Gimli folded his arms over his chest and glowered at Legolas. "Recovering. If it were up to me I'd have been up and about four days ago."  
  
Legolas tried to still his laughter. "I know, I know. It is not your fault that you are still forced to remain in bed."  
  
"Indeed," Gimli grumbled.  
  
Legolas grinned and tried to think of something to distract the dwarf from his bad mood. "Come, tell me, what is it that you dwarves do all day in the mountains again?"  
  
The ruse worked and the dwarf brightened before launching into a long and very detailed explanation of the kinds of excavations that were taking place. Legolas drank water from his cup and tried to keep his eyes and attention fixed on Gimli.  
  
He was saved from further explanation when a loud roaring from the main hall came to them. Legolas turned and looked out the open door into the darkened hallway.  
  
"What is that? What is going on?" Gimli said.  
  
Legolas was already on his feet and making his way to the door so that he could peer out into the main hall where most of the commotion seemed to be coming from. He could see a large group of dwarves collected there and they were obviously arguing over something, though the volume of their voices coupled with the slight echoing the caverns in the mountains always produced made it difficult to hear what they were saying.  
  
"What is it?" Gimli asked again and Legolas looked down in surprise to find the dwarf at his side.  
  
"Gimli, you are not supposed to be out of bed."  
  
Gimli waved his hand as if that was unimportant and stepped closer to the main hall.  
  
"We cannot wait until more come to attack us, we have to act now!" one of the dwarves was saying.  
  
"Let's wait until we hear what the elders have to say, somebody fetch Gloin."  
  
"I am already here." Legolas looked to where he saw Gloin striding to the main group of dwarves. As he moved the other dwarves moved back and Legolas could glimpse another dwarf laying on the ground, an arrow protruding from his chest.  
  
Gimli was moving forward, he had seen it too. "What is going on here?"  
  
Three of the dwarves turned at his question and Legolas recognized Thror as one of them. "Ask your spy what's going on," Thror spat out before leaving the group to come towards Legolas. "Ask you elven friend what information he's been feeding his army to get past our defenses!"  
  
Legolas looked at Thror blankly. He had no idea what he was talking about and a quick look at Gimli told him that the dwarf had no idea either.  
  
Now most of the dwarves were gathering round near Legolas, leaving the fallen dwarf to the healer that was hovering over him. Gloin pushed forward to the front of the group.  
  
"This is how you repay me for my kind treatment of you? A surprise attack? This is how you show your great friendship to my son?"  
  
Legolas involuntarily took a step back. He held up his hands. "What attack? What are you talking about, what happened?"  
  
"We were attacked on our rounds," said another dwarf stepping forward. Legolas could see that he was scratched up and dirtied, obvious testament to a fight. "Myself and Roli there. When scouting the outside perimeters a group of elves ambushed us. They demanded we tell them where the kidnapped prince was being held. When we told them they were daft and it was no concern of ours that they could not hold onto their own princes they attacked us. We fought back as long as we could but we were outnumbered and Roli was shot when we retreated. I had to carry him back here through a secret passageway so the elves couldn't follow us."  
  
"Is that what your plan was?" Gloin said when the dwarf was done speaking. "That we kidnapped you? Is that your excuse for war?"  
  
"No," Legolas shook his head, "I have no idea what's going on, I do not know why they are saying I have been kidnapped."  
  
Gloin was not listening. "I've been blinded from the very start. To think an elf could actually be trusted, I knew they had to be after our own treasures, the time of the elves is over and they've got nothing else."  
  
A roar from the other dwarves followed his proclamation and Legolas quickly assessed that it would take little to cause the dwarves to turn into an angry mob. If he did not say something now to calm them down he might not get a chance.  
  
"The orcs tried to take the mountain once, it seems only fitting that now elves try!" Gloin was continuing. "At least the orcs did not try to justify their actions with a false war."  
  
More shouts from the gathered dwarves and Legolas found himself taking another step back. His eyes were scanning the many tunnels and hallways that connected to the main hall, trying to remember which one would lead him outside.  
  
"If they want to start a war on us then we might as well give them merit," Gloin said to more shouts of approval. "Seize him!"  
  
Legolas took another step back but then moved no more as four or five dwarves converged on him. He tried to decide whether or not he should risk fighting back but before he could make up his mind he was dealt a harsh blow to his chest and he soon found himself on his back.  
  
"Stop, stop!" another voice was yelling over the roars and excitement of the other dwarves. Legolas was hauled to his feet almost as quickly as he had been knocked down and he struggled to catch his breath while searching out the one who was yelling, Gimli.  
  
"Father, stop!" Gimli stood in front of Legolas. "He has been with me most of the time, not running about giving spy reports to an army."  
  
"Most of the time, son," Gloin repeated, "you know as well as I that he has not been with you constantly. And since I have been so gracious to treat him as a guest and not have him locked up there's no knowing what he did in his spare time."  
  
"Father no," Gimli said and took a step towards him. But as he did so Gimli faltered and Legolas tried to move forward to catch him before he fell but was held back by the other dwarves. As it was, Gimli ended up on his knees and appeared dazed at his sudden lack of coordination. He was still not well enough to be up and moving.  
  
Gloin was at his side in no time and helping him to his feet. "You need to get back to rest," he said. Then he turned to the waiting dwarves. "Send out a runner. Let it be known that the kidnapped prince will not be returned and unharmed until retribution for the attempted murder on my son has been met!"  
  
Legolas saw a small party of dwarves break off and make their way towards one of the tunnels, undoubtedly the one that led outside.  
  
"Lock him up," Gloin said before starting to lead Gimli away.  
  
"Father no," Gimli was still trying. "You know he had nothing to do with this."  
  
"I do not," Gloin answered, "and neither do you. You're still weak and injured and not thinking clearly. But don't worry son, you will be better and avenged in no time."  
  
Legolas could not pay anymore attention to Gimli and Gloin's conversation as he had to move to avoid spears being thrust in his face and jabbed at his midsection. Legolas held up his hands and moved backwards voluntarily, knowing that it would be futile to try and fight his way out of this, there were far too many dwarves and too close together.  
  
"After we've been so good to you," Thror was saying, brandishing the spear that was closest to Legolas' face. "This is the true courtesy of the elves? Betrayal?"  
  
"Thror, I tell you I had nothing to do with this. It is a misunderstanding."  
  
"Oh we misunderstood alright," Thror agreed, "I knew a dwarf and an elf could never truly be friends, that an elf could never be trusted."  
  
"Thror, listen to me," Legolas was interrupted by the spear cracking him alongside the head.  
  
"No more talking unless you are asked to," Thror said.  
  
Legolas reeled from the unexpected blow and his vision swam for a few moments. A slow and warm wetness spilling down his temple and along his cheek testified to the drawing of blood from the blow. When he could clearly see again Legolas contemplated grabbing Thror's spear and wielding it himself, but the group of dwarves that were escorting them told Legolas that would be a bad idea. So Legolas only turned around so he could see where he was going and became mindful of the tips at his back that corrected his every movement.  
  
It was not long before they reached his old room, but it did not surprise Legolas that the command to stop did not come there. He was being led further into the mountain, straight into the depths, to where he was sure an elf's nightmare truly existed. 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Yes, I'm still alive! Sorry as always for the terrible update, but finals are coming up again, so I thank everyone for their patience.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
After what seemed like an impossible amount of time, Legolas had never thought that the dwarves could possibly dig that deep into the mountain, he was finally ordered to stop. To his right, Legolas could only dimly make out a crudely cut door in the stone. It was small, barely large enough for a dwarf, one that he would definitely have to stoop to get through.  
  
One of the dwarves stepped forward and unlocked a padlock that was nailed into the door. Legolas did not doubt that it was made of the same alloy he had had to use Gimli's axe for before. After the lock was pulled free it took two of the dwarves to pull the heavy door open, and it opened with the sound of rock grating upon rock that caused Legolas to wince from the assault on his sensitive ears.  
  
"In there," Thror demanded when it was pulled open all the way.  
  
Legolas glanced inside, his eyes barely making out the inside of the room from the torches being held outside. It was small, with no mirrors for light inside. Legolas had not wanted to cause any trouble, he had figured the best thing would be to simply comply with the dwarves and did not want to risk injuring any of them, if only for the sake of Gimli. But he hesitated at the door, and could not bring himself to go any further.  
  
"In, elf!" Thror said.  
  
Legolas tried to reason with him. "Thror, you know I had nothing to do with this."  
  
"If it were up to me you had everything to do with it," Thror said, and then he swung one of the long wooden spears so that it landed neatly across Legolas' back. Legolas stumbled forward from the force and almost ended up on his hands and knees, but quick reflexes saved him and he stayed on his feet.  
  
"In or we'll force you in," one of the other dwarves said.  
  
Taking a deep breath, partially to steel his nerves and partially to get through the pain now throbbing from his back, Legolas took a small step forward. He crouched down and made his way through the door.  
  
No sooner had he cleared the doorway then the dwarves swung it closed. It slammed and Legolas doubled over in pain, holding his hands over his ears. The echo created by the small room was deafening.  
  
When the echo died away, Legolas could hear the padlock being returned to its place and then a few pats on the door, as if to ensure that it was going to stay put. And Legolas had no doubt that it would, even his strength would not be enough to break out of this stone prison.  
  
There was some laughter and jeering from outside, and then Legolas heard the stamping of their feet as the dwarves walked away. The torches they were carrying went with them of course, and soon what little light could be seen from around the cracks in the door created from the torches was gone.  
  
And then he was left with nothing.  
  
After contemplating what to do, Legolas sat down in the middle of his confines and tried to calm his breathing. His back and temple were sending steady traces of pain throughout his body, but Legolas only closed his eyes and tried to focus on nothing but his breathing. He knew there was a possibility of him panicking in such a room, and he wanted to keep himself as calm as possible. He figured if he kept his eyes closed, then maybe he could convince himself that the darkness was just from that.  
  
As he breathed, the pain dulled and he did begin to calm somewhat, but soon his senses began to betray him. In an absence of light and sound, his eyes and ears automatically sharpened, straining to establish something of his surroundings. And that was exactly what he did not want to do. If he could focus his mind on anything but his situation, he might be able to save his sanity.  
  
And it worked.  
  
For the first few hours.  
  
Even as he tried to valiantly think of open fields and clear skies, the pressure of the darkness and closeness of the walls finally started to bear down on him. His skin started to crawl as he could think of nothing but the walls that he would be able to touch if he moved but a little to either side. Even as he told himself it was impossible, he began to get the feeling that they were closing in on him, caging him.  
  
Legolas' easy breathing started to quicken again and sweat made his skin feel moist. Almost in desperation, Legolas began to sing, a song of Elbereth and the stars, but his own voice was just thrown harshly back at him from the walls, reminding him of what he was trying to forget, so he stopped.  
  
'Just breathe, that is all, breathe and keep the eyes closed. Keep the eyes closed,' Legolas told himself over and over.  
  
But the pressure kept building, and his panic kept rising.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes.  
  
There was nothing.  
  
Absolutely nothing. Not the faintest glimmer of a shape or even an outline of the walls. Nothing but the blackest of darks, a heavy and stifling curtain draped all around him. He could feel his eyes bulging, straining to bring in the slightest ray of light so he could see something, anything.  
  
He should never have opened his eyes.  
  
Panic started to well up fast within him and he stood so swiftly he hit his head on the low ceiling. He recoiled from the shock and instinctively backed up, only to collide the wall behind him. He reached out with both hands and could easily feel both walls on either side of him. He was caged, imprisoned.  
  
Trapped.  
  
Quickly he tried to regain what was left of his sanity, to just sit back down and try to wait this out. But even as the rational corner of his brain tried to take control, everything else in his body was screaming at him to escape. It was the first time he felt a pure primeval fear, the fear of all wild things in a trap. Now he knew why animals would rather chew off their own leg than stay in a trap.  
  
Only he had nothing to sever to set him free.  
  
Legolas began to feel along the stone walls, first slowly, then more frantically. He circled his prison, striving to find any sort of give in the walls. But it was not long before he realized that he did not even know which wall was the one with the door in it anymore. He had turned himself around and there was nothing with which to regain his bearings.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes again, tried to convince himself that that was the only reason there was no light. But they did not stay closed for long and then another fear gripped him. He began to wonder if he would even be able to tell if his eyes were open or closed.  
  
Legolas began pounding on the walls with his fists. His breath was coming in short gasps, but no other sounds would come from his mouth. Pain started to register up his arms from the repeated beatings on his fists and his palms felt sticky with the blood that was now dripping into them from the cuts and abrasions he was giving himself, but that did not stop him.  
  
He had to get out, get out of the trap.  
  
Nothing could survive for long in a trap.  
  
Legolas stopped.  
  
His arms hung loosely at his sides and he could hear the pattering of blood on the stone floor from his hands as it echoed dully.  
  
But that was not why he had stopped.  
  
He could hear footsteps again from outside.  
  
Using the sound as his bearing, Legolas turned towards the wall he figured the door had to be in. Then he crouched down facing it, every nerve in his body alert as he felt the blood rushing through his veins. This was his chance to get out, get away from the trap.  
  
It might be his only chance, he had to be ready.  
  
Tense and alert, Legolas prepared himself for a fight to the death if need be to escape his madness.  
  
Author's Note II: I know, I know, I'm awful for leaving you with another cliffhanger! But I swear I'll make it up to you guys, I don't want to upset any of you, even though it does look like I'm trying to kill you. But look at this way, at least you got some elf angst, and trust me, there's plenty more coming :) 


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Okay, so the update was still a bit long, but not entirely bad, right? So in order to rectify the situation, I solemnly swear to commit no more cliffhangers. At least for this chapter anyway. As always thanks so much for all the lovely reviews, as soon as I get some free time I'll respond to them individually and see if there's any questions asked that I missed. And nope, still aint Tolkien and still get no money for this. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The footsteps stopped outside of the door and then Legolas heard the unmistakable sound of the padlock being worked on, as if somebody was trying to unlock it.  
  
Legolas stayed motionless in his defensive crouch, his muscles locked and ready. His left hand strayed to his belt for his long knife and his bloodstained fingers gripped it. If he had been in a better state of mind, he might have questioned over why the dwarves had allowed him to keep his weapon, but it was little concern for him at the moment.  
  
After a few moments, Legolas could hear the lock being sprung and then the heavy padlock being thrown to the ground. Legolas tensed even more, his breathing coming short and fast. His only thought was on getting out, he could not let himself stay in here for much longer.  
  
The door slid open, a few inches, then a few more. No light came from the opening as there were no torches, but Legolas was able to make out a figure pulling open the door as his eyes had become so wide that even no light was a better reprieve from the darkness he had been in.  
  
Legolas told himself to wait until the door was pulled open all the way so as not to lose a chance of freedom, but the realization that he could finally see something, as dim as it was, acted as a trigger that spurred him to rush the door.  
  
He moved soundlessly, covering the small space between himself and the door within a fraction of the second. The individual opening the door never even got a chance to step inside.  
  
The door flew back on him as Legolas rushed him, grabbing the dwarf in his momentum and effectively carrying him off his feet across the wide hall and slamming him against the stone tunneling.  
  
Legolas' knife was at the dwarf's throat, his other arm locked across the stout chest, pinning him against the wall. The elf leaned in close, wanting to see who it was that had dared to think that he could be caged like an animal.  
  
"Legolas?" the voice that came to him sounded weak and uncertain.  
  
The familiar voice stopped Legolas and he pulled himself back a few inches, confusion filtering through him, but his adrenaline and madness knew no caution and he was highly suspicious of a trick that would force him back inside the dreaded room.  
  
Legolas pressed the knife deeper against the dwarf's throat. "I am not going back into that room."  
  
"Legolas, it's me, Gimli, I don't want you to go back in the room, I came to get you out," the voice continued.  
  
Legolas hesitated. He still could not see as well as he wished, but the scent and voice was undeniably Gimli. He withdrew the knife a few inches but otherwise did not move.  
  
"Legolas? What are you doing? Let me go, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Finally logic and remembered feelings of friendship came through to the elf and Legolas let go of Gimli and backed away.  
  
"We have to get out of here," Gimli said when his feet were once more on solid ground and he was no longer pinned against the wall. He was surprised by Legolas' reaction but knew that his friend had suffered greatly in that room. Elves could not stand such a thing for too long.  
  
"I'm sorry I could not come for you sooner, but I had to wait until my father was convinced I was too sick to go anywhere for the rest of the night. Let us go now before somebody sees us."  
  
Gimli started to move down the stone hall in the opposite direction he had come from. He would have to take them out through the back way in order to sneak his friend out without anybody seeing. It was dark and he could not risk any light, so he could not see more than a few inches in front of his face, but he knew these tunnels well and was confident he would be able to find the way out.  
  
It was a while before Gimli realized that he could only hear his own footsteps. He stopped, wondering if his friend was doing that annoying elf thing again in which nobody could hear him walking. He turned and peered into the darkness.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
The elf's voice came to him from far away. "I am not going back into the dark. I will not go further into it." It was a flat statement made in an odd voice Gimli had never heard his friend use before.  
  
Gimli retraced his steps until he was once again standing in front of the elf. "We have to go that way, if anybody sees us they will not let us go."  
  
"I cannot," Legolas said in that same voice.  
  
Gimli stepped even closer until he was practically standing on Legolas' feet. "Legolas, we have to. Trust me, nothing will happen to you. The sooner we go the sooner we will get out of the tunnels and into the open."  
  
Gimli felt rather than saw the elf backing away from him. "No, I cannot stand it again. I cannot go back in."  
  
Gimli finally realized why his voice sounded so odd. It was tinged with panic.  
  
Gimli reached out and grabbed his friend's hand. "Legolas please," he stopped. Gimli withdrew his hand and held it close to his face, sniffing it. "Why is there blood?" he asked.  
  
"I cannot go back in," Legolas said again, backing away again.  
  
Alarm raced through Gimli. He was not sure why his friend was acting so irrationally and did not know why he was injured or even the extent of his injuries.  
  
"We have to," Gimli tried again, "you know you can trust me."  
  
Gimli heard Legolas take a deep breath. "You will lead the way?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Gimli said.  
  
"And you will not leave me?"  
  
"I will be by your side."  
  
Gimli felt Legolas suddenly closer. "I trust you," he said.  
  
Gimli turned and began to slowly walk. He could not hear Legolas walking, but he felt his presence next to him and knew he was following. Gimli knew it was not far until they reached the door that led outside, he just hoped his friend would be able to hang on long enough.  
  
The floor beneath them began to slant downwards and Gimli knew that they were in the heart of the mountain, he just hoped Legolas did not know that. But the pressure was increasing with every step, alerting the elf to the fact that they were deep under ground.  
  
Legolas' panic and adrenaline were still flowing through his veins, but he was using all of his strength to keep some sort of grip on them. His mind was still trying to operate in a primeval fight or flight mode and he had to concentrate on the fact that his friend was at his side in order to not give in to it.  
  
The pressure continued to increase and the tunnel seemed to get smaller the further they went along. The heavy clomping of Gimli's walk was the only noise Legolas could hear and after a while it began to finely grate on his sensitized nerves. The noise seemed to be like a brutal pounding upon the stone and the walls created a small echo.  
  
Legolas suddenly felt a strong desire to take his knife and drive it through one of the feet just to stop the pounding that was beating on his ears and seemingly inside his skull. It was so strong in fact that he even discovered himself to be clutching his knife again without any recognition of freeing it from his belt. Legolas hastily put it back and stopped.  
  
"Please," he said, "I cannot go on."  
  
Gimli stopped, confusion and anxiety battling inside of him. He wanted them to get out as quickly as possible, they could not stop.  
  
"You have to go on, there's no other way," Gimli said.  
  
Legolas was holding his hands over his ears though Gimli could not see so. Even the dwarf's voice seemed amazingly loud and the echo now seemed to reverberate within the whole of the elf's body.  
  
"Just for a minute," Legolas said, "I just need it to be quiet for a minute."  
  
Gimli was baffled at the request but he remained still, staring intently at the nearby walls, ascertaining their position.  
  
Legolas stood entirely still, his hands still clamped over his ears, trying to will the pounding and trapped feelings away. Finally, when his head cleared a bit and some of the pounding had stopped, he lowered his hands.  
  
"Let's go," he said.  
  
Gimli jumped slightly at the suddenness of Legolas' speech. He still could not exactly see his friend so he had no idea why he had wanted to stop and what was affecting him.  
  
Gimli continued. He wanted to move quickly but would not let himself go too fast. He had never actually made the journey down here without a torch and he did not want to risk passing up the tunnel that would lead to the door.  
  
After a while Gimli felt a slight change in the pressure. He immediately turned to his left, knowing that they had reached the tunnel. Now it was only a matter of climbing up it to the doorway and they would be outside.  
  
"Almost there Legolas, we have to turn here."  
  
The elf said nothing and Gimli hesitantly started up the tunnel, not sure if his friend was following or not. After a few moments he was able to sense that the elf was close behind him and was assured that he was following.  
  
Legolas felt the ground slanting upward now and also sensed the pressure becoming lighter. His heart was cheered at the thought that they were getting closer to being outside, but his adrenaline did not ebb. Now that he knew they were close to freedom he wanted nothing more than to overtake Gimli and dash the rest of the way on his own.  
  
But he strained to keep himself in check and instead forced himself to follow behind the dwarf's seemingly very slow and very loud progress. The pounding in his head was starting again, as this tunnel was narrower than the first and the echoing even louder.  
  
Gimli reached the door. He turned back to his friend, "See? We made it, we are almost outside."  
  
Legolas stopped and said nothing, his muscles quivering from all the unreleased tension.  
  
Gimli reached out and pushed up hard against the door.  
  
It screamed in protest as the door was pushed out of its place, rock grinding hard against rock.  
  
Legolas winced and held his ears again, the pounding in his head reaching a sharp crescendo. He could not take this any longer, he had to get out and the only thing in his way now was Gimli.  
  
Gimli was moving up through the door, but far too slowly for the elf's tastes.  
  
Gimli was surprised when he felt a definite push from behind. Before he could gather what was happening, he was swept off his feet by the momentum of whatever was pushing him. He soon found himself outside, but lying on the ground facedown. Gimli flipped himself over, confusion and irritation both welling up inside of him.  
  
It was dark outside as it was night, but the light from the stars and the moon was as good as the sun compared to what they had just been in. Gimli could clearly see his friend standing still over him, his face turned toward the open sky.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Legolas looked down, and for an instant Gimli felt fear grip him. The elf's eyes were dark and alien, his temple and hair smeared with blood while the rest of him was flecked with blood and dirt. Then the dwarf saw Legolas' hands, saw them dripping and stained, and that he was holding his knife. He looked out of sorts, and dangerous.  
  
"Legolas, why are you holding your knife?" Gimli's question was out before he could think it through.  
  
Legolas only stared down at him, his expression unchanging and unfathomable.  
  
Gimli tried one more time, truly hoping that he had not just lost his friend to madness. "Legolas?"  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and rocked back slightly on his heels. When he opened them again they were clearer and his face seemed more normal, less cold and alien. Gimli got to his feet. "What happened to you?"  
  
Legolas looked down over himself, taking in the dirt, blood, and torn clothing. Lastly he looked at his hands, turning the knife in his hand a few times before returning it to his belt. "I could not see," he said quietly, "I felt like the walls were closing in on me. And then the pounding started, I could not escape it."  
  
"Legolas, I'm sorry," Gimli said, "I'm so sorry I let them take you. I did not think you would be in there for so long, I thought I'd be able to get to you sooner or at least talk some sense into my father."  
  
Legolas was nodding woodenly. "I know, I know it was not your fault."  
  
His voice and expression still seemed off to Gimli but he decided Legolas would get better quick now that they were out in the open.  
  
"Come, let's take you back home," Gimli said.  
  
Legolas said nothing but followed when Gimli began to walk. They had come out far from where they had come in and it would take them the rest of the night just to round the mountain enough so that they could then continue on towards Mirkwood.  
  
Gimli just hoped his friend would recover swiftly. Legolas was walking silently alongside him now and Gimli glanced over at him. His manner was still unsettling and Gimli could not shake feelings of danger and discomfort.  
  
He wished he had never taken his friend to see his home. 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: See? I haven't died, just been without internet for a month, that was maddening I'll tell you that. But fear not, I have returned, and if anybody is still sticking with me I thank you mucho!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Hours passed until the night sky began to color with the first signs of light. It was almost morning and the dwarf and elf had just now managed to circle most of Erebor until they were once again on a right-away path towards Mirkwood. Gimli walked slowly, surveying the area around them. If it was already discovered the Legolas was gone than this would be the first place the other dwarves would start their search, on the paths to Mirkwood.  
  
Gimli did not walk to any of the main paths and instead chose to skirt through the brush and have them make their way there. Legolas was following quietly, not questioning any of Gimli's decision making. This was an odd thing for the dwarf, as he was used to having every traveling decision made on his behalf be ridiculed and often dismissed. The elf liked leading the way, always confident that he was choosing the right and easiest path.  
  
"We are on our way back to Mirkwood now," Gimli finally offered. "But I don't think we should use the main paths, we can't have anybody discovering us now."  
  
Gimli looked back and saw Legolas nod, but that was all. Not even a rebuke on how it would not matter if they were on the most secret of paths because Gimli's heavy tread would give them away anyway. Gimli quickly grew frustrated.  
  
He stopped. "I will not go a step further until you say something. If you do not want to go this way then tell me, tell me what you're thinking, tell me anything."  
  
Legolas paused, his eyes flickering for a moment before becoming veiled again. "I was merely wondering if you should be with me."  
  
The elf's response was not what Gimli had expected. The dwarf's hot retort he had ready on his tongue died and he was momentarily at a loss for words.  
  
"What do you mean?" he finally said.  
  
Legolas looked around before bringing his gaze back to the dwarf. "I mean that you will not be safe within my borders. If scouts have already been sent to the mountain then that means there will be others along the way." He shrugged, "Our people might think they are at a war already."  
  
Gimli's mouth dropped. "Surely not, surely once we explain everything everybody will see it has all been a misunderstanding."  
  
"Just as your father often believes my explanations," Legolas snapped, his tone harsher than it had been moments before.  
  
Gimli floundered. "It was not his fault, he did not know what to do seeing our kinsman injured by the hands of yours."  
  
"So you believe that it was the fault of the elves as well?" Legolas said.  
  
Gimli stopped again, but this time he was feeling his own ire well up against Legolas. "Certainly it was not my kinsman who walked to Mirkwood to start a war."  
  
"Then I suppose I am the spy that brought them here," Legolas answered.  
  
"I did not say that," Gimli said, "but it is a rather odd coincidence. Your father knew you were coming here of your own volition, where they would suddenly get the idea you were kidnapped is beyond my reasoning."  
  
"Beyond all simple reasoning, you mean," Legolas answered.  
  
Gimli felt his blood begin to churn and his hand instinctively went for his axe, as it always did when he became extremely upset. Legolas was acting just as he had when they had first met, as a much higher being that could not be bothered with 'lowly mortals'.  
"Perhaps it would be best for you to continue on your own," Gimli said, almost choking on the words as he strained to remain calm.  
  
Legolas was silent a moment before nodding. "You are not well enough to travel anyhow," he said.  
  
Gimli swallowed, not sure whether that was a direct jab at his pride or actual concern.  
  
"I will send word when I choose to return to Gondor," Legolas said as he turned on his heel and began to walk away.  
  
Gimli watched the back of his friend retreat, his body quivering with unreleased emotions. He wanted to yell in anger and cry out in frustration and weep in despair all at the same time. But since he was not sure which was the stronger, he did the next best thing he could.  
  
He did nothing, and only watched his friend walk away.  
  
When the elf had faded from his sight, Gimli turned and began to make his way back to the lonely mountain. He pondered over whether he should just go back to his chambers and act surprised when he heard of Legolas' escape or just tell his father right away.  
  
It turned out that Gimli did not need to do either of those things.  
  
Just as Gimli was reaching the front gate, the doors flew open and a group of dwarves came spilling out, all of them in full battle gear and being led by Thror.  
  
"Gimli!" Thror said as soon as he saw him.  
  
Gimli stopped, confused as to what was going on.  
  
Thror motioned to the dwarves behind them and Gimli recognized the sign for them to span out behind Thror, forming a protective semi-circle.  
  
"Gimli," Thror called out again, not coming any closer to him, "did the enemy follow you?"  
  
Gimli stared at Thror. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Thror took a few steps closer, his axe held at a ready in his hands. "We know the elf has escaped, and we assumed you went to find him. I thought we would find you dead with the elvish arrows in you. Have you seen any of the elven warriors, have they followed you here?"  
  
"Well they would certainly have no need to follow me here," Gimli said, "they know already where we live."  
  
Thror was silenced for a few moments before shrugging the fact aside. "Have you seen any enemies? And did you find the renegade elf?"  
  
Gimli meant to tell them he had set Legolas free. He meant to tell them that Legolas was on his way home to sort everything out and soon this whole situation would be put behind him. But his anger at the hurt he felt from his friend was still strong and served to momentarily cloud his judgement.  
  
"I did not find the renegade," Gimli said, "and I have not seen any other elves. But you have to be wary when dealing with them. Kind acts on their part mean they will only turn on you the next day."  
  
Thror nodded. "Right, let's move back inside. We will regroup and decide what to do."  
  
He motioned for Gimli to come towards him and as he did the other dwarves closed around them before they all went back into the mountain.  
  
"They may have had a spy within our walls," Thror said once they were all safely back inside. "But it takes more than a few days to learn all that there is to know about a dwarf's home. I do not fear defeat from them."  
  
Again, Gimli had the strong urge to say that there was no need to fear any sort of attack from the elves, that Legolas was no spy. But instead he heard himself say, "Neither do I."  
  
Legolas continued towards Mirkwood, his speed considerably faster now that he was rid of the dwarf. His anger towards his friend continued to grow within his chest. It was not bad enough to only allow him to be imprisoned in such a hell like that, but to then suspect him of being a part of what had happened, it was too much. He had risked his own life to bring Gimli back here to save his, and this was the gratitude he received. Harsh treatment and suspicion of conspiracy.  
  
How he had ever thought a dwarf to be a true friend was becoming a mystery to him. He should have known, and did know, that nothing good would come of it. And now here he was, skirting his way back home as if he were a true criminal, beaten and mentally tortured.  
  
The dwarves would not get away with this.  
  
It was not even so much of what Gimli himself had done, but now he was remembering all that the other dwarves had done. The immediate dislike from Gloin, the blows courtesy of Thror, he had been treated poorly the minute he had treaded upon their territory. And it had all been for the sake of his friend, his friend who had let him be treated thusly and then imprisoned.  
  
He should have never thought traveling with a dwarf would be a good idea.  
  
Legolas lost himself in his thoughts, his anger growing more and more. He had never been treated like that in his long life, and he was not going to let this be an admissible occurrence.  
  
"My son!" Gloin ran to Gimli as soon as the whole group had reached the main hall. "As soon as I heard the spy had escaped and you had gone after him, I was sure they'd find you dead. Did you see any elves scouting the area, waiting to pick us off?"  
  
Gimli mechanically returned the embrace his father gave him as he was talking and now looked into his father's earnest eyes. "No," he said truthfully, "I did not see any."  
  
"Well we cannot sit around and wait for them to come get us," Gloin said. "We will be ready for them. I always knew something like this would happen, we've always lived too close to the elves for comfort."  
  
Gimli's tongue continued to lie still and he could not bring himself to say anything to dissuade the opinion of the others.  
  
They wouldn't believe me anyway, Gimli thought to himself, knowing that he was just making up a flimsy excuse for his actions. Besides, nothing would come of it. When the elves never showed up again, and Gimli was almost sure of that, Legolas included, the dwarves would forget all about it and just go back to their continuous tunneling. And Gimli would go back to it as well, forgetting all about returning to Gondor and helping Aragorn fortify his walls with their dwarvish talent. If his and Legolas' bond could not last outside of the Fellowship, how long would it be before Aragorn tired of him as well? No, the only way the peoples of Middle-earth could survive now was separate from each other.  
  
Two days passed and Legolas was entering the borders of Mirkwood. He had made decent time, but was more than ready to be at home and seeking proper rest. His body was weary from its abuse and he needed to regain mental clarity. Only then would he be able to shake the last horrid remnants from his brief stay in the mountain.  
  
Legolas stopped.  
  
He knew that he was not alone, and his body tensed, anticipating some kind of foe, whether it be dwarves or more spiders.  
  
Legolas stood still, stretching out his senses to catch what was out there.  
  
"Legolas?" came a voice above and to the left of him.  
  
Legolas looked up, his sharp eyes scanning the trees. Within moments he picked out the elf that was camouflaged within it and he nodded.  
  
There was a flurry of movement and Legolas found himself surrounded by three elves. "Thank Elbereth," said the one on his right, "we thought for sure the dwarves were going to keep you locked away in their filthy mines."  
  
Legolas looked at him. "I escaped," was all he said.  
  
The elves regarded his appearance, he still had not had a chance to clean himself up. "And not a moment too soon," the elf said.  
  
Before another word was said, the elf turned. "Come, your father is waiting for word on you, he has been most upset by your absence. He will be happy to see you have returned."  
  
Legolas wanted to ask why his father was worried, as he knew that Legolas was supposed to be visiting Erebor, but he kept quiet. He would save his questions for his father later.  
  
The three elves and Legolas came to a small clearing and Legolas saw that there were horses standing ready there. He was silently grateful as he realized that he was indeed very tired and suffering from aches and pains that refused to go away. The horses would bear them swiftly home.  
  
"Worry not," the elf on his right echoed Legolas' thoughts, "these horses are well rested, you will be home before nightfall."  
  
Legolas nodded but said nothing. The elf waited to speak again until they had all mounted and set their horses at a swift canter.  
  
"And I am sure your father will be most glad to see you. You can tell him all that happened and exactly what the dwarves did to you."  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Then your father can go ahead with his plans. Now that you have been found, there will be no more use for the scouting parties, though I imagine they have reached the mountain by now."  
  
Legolas finally felt these words go through him and shock him awake. He looked at the elf. "Who has reached the mountain?"  
  
The other elf did not even pause. "The search party your father sent out. It is much larger than the last one since the dwarves proved hostile and attacked them as soon as they reached their territory. But they have learned from the others' mistakes and will not be taken by surprise this time."  
  
Legolas felt a feeling of unease thread through his stomach, but he did not say anything, only faced forward and watched the trees pass swiftly by. There was no immediate danger, he told himself, the elves would return as soon as they found out Legolas was no longer there. And then he would talk to his father himself, and likely the whole thing would pass. There would be no friendship with the dwarves, but that was hardly a travesty.  
  
Gimli would be fine; Legolas thought to himself and shoved the worry that started to grow out of his mind. 


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Dear lord, what is this, a timely update? What in Middle- earth is going on? Haha, naw, but seriously, I would like to extend a big thanks to those that review faithfully, you guys are truly the ones that are keeping me going and I am determined to finish this story and do so in a timely manner for your sake. I don't want to let you guys down, so thank you so much. (And Kelsey, if you haven't started writing your own fanfics yet, get going girl! Your 'ramblings' are so entertaining and full of plot- twists that I've never even thought of.) And as always, no soy Tolkien.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
True to the elf's word, Legolas reached home before nightfall. He dismounted and let the other's see to his horse, as for right now he had to clean himself up before he saw his father. He doubted his father would be entirely pleased if he saw him like this.  
  
The halls inside of his home were quiet and Legolas had to wonder where everyone was at. He hoped they were not all out searching for him, or worse yet, making their way towards the lonely mountain.  
  
Legolas made it to his chambers and poured a clean basin of water. He first began to wash his hands and it was not long before the clean water was sullied and red.  
  
After a few more minutes of washing and then a change of clothing, Legolas stepped back out into the hall and started to make his way down to his father's chambers. As he walked, he noticed the change in the air and pressure for the first time. He was well accustomed to these walls and it had never bothered him before that they were built underground. It was not nearly as severe as the dwarves, and they kept their halls plenty ventilated, but Legolas could still sense the change in the air around him.  
  
Without his knowing, his steps quickened and he walked in the center of the hall, away from the confining walls. His throat closed slightly and his breath came a little harder, but he tried to shake his growing paranoia.  
  
Finally, he reached his father's doors and knocked lightly.  
  
There was a response from inside and Legolas opened the wide wooden doors.  
  
Thranduil was seated at a great desk in front of a fireplace and he did not look up right away. When he finally did, Legolas saw that his features were pinched and his brow creased. But that all changed as soon as he saw who it was that stood before him.  
  
"Legolas," Thranduil breathed and stood, pushing his chair back and coming around the side of the desk. His arms were outstretched, "My son."  
  
Legolas allowed himself to be enveloped in his father's embrace and returned it as best as he could. When Thranduil finally withdrew, Legolas looked at him steadily. "We need to talk."  
  
"Indeed," Thranduil said and turned to move towards two large chairs that were facing each other. He sat down in one and Legolas sat in the other.  
  
"What happened, what did the dwarves do to you?" Thranduil said as soon as they were both settled.  
  
Legolas took a breath. "Gimli and I were attacked by spiders before we made it out of the borders of the forest. Gimli suffered a wound to the neck and the poison worked quickly on him, making me fear for his life. Not sure of what to do, I decided to get him to Erebor as quickly as possible."  
  
Legolas paused for a moment before continuing. "We made it in time and the dwarves took him in and nursed him back to help. I waited to make sure that he was well before coming back." Legolas was not entirely sure why he was not telling Thranduil the whole of what had happened, but he figured it might be best to save some of the detail.  
  
"Tell me," Legolas switched course, "why did you think I was taken captive?"  
  
Thranduil had been listening with narrowed eyes. "One of the horses you took came back three nights after you left. It acted wildly and had a wound in its right flank. We assumed you had been waylaid on your journey and I sent out an immediate search party. Then three nights later the other horse came back and still no sign of you. So I sent another party out, but this one straight to the lonely mountain. They were met with hostility and came back. The dwarves they had met said that we would not see you again until the attempted murderer came forward. I sent out another party, this one larger than the last, but I have no word from them yet."  
  
Something did not make sense to Legolas. "It was the dwarves who said I was being held captive?"  
  
"That was the essence of what I had been told, yes."  
  
"But it was the dwarves who said that they were the ones to be ambushed by elves, and the elves were demanding that the kidnapped prince be returned."  
  
Thranduil frowned. "I was not told this. We did not think you were being held by the dwarves until after they came back and told us. We were just trying to find out what had happened to you."  
  
Legolas grew quiet. There were now two different sides of the story, and he knew which one was likely right.  
  
Thranduil was studying Legolas. He saw the faint bruising on his temple and the scratches on his hands.  
  
"Legolas, what did they do to you while you were there?"  
  
Legolas no longer had the desire to hold back some of the more sordid details. The dwarves had lied about the elves saying he was kidnapped, they had been accountable for his torture.  
  
"I was beaten and then forced to stay in a cell deep within the mountain, away from all light and life. I almost went mad before escape."  
  
Thranduil's eyes flamed. "I knew Gloin still held a grudge, I knew that you should not have gone in the first place. This is how he chooses to get back at me, by punishing my son."  
  
There was more to the story, such as Gloin treating him well until the encounter between the elves and dwarves, and that it was Gimli who came to free him. But Legolas decided those facts did not matter.  
  
Thranduil was continuing. "He thinks that he can get to me through my son, he is willing to sacrifice an innocent for the actions of others. That shows you right there the mentality of the dwarves and how they are spiteful, mistrusting creatures."  
  
"What do you plan to do?" Legolas said after a moment's pause.  
  
Thranduil looked at his son. "I expect that Gloin thinks we will start an all-out war over this."  
  
Legolas felt his breath catch. Even though he had been treated badly, the thought of Gimli still made him think that such a thing should be avoided.  
  
"But we do not act as brutally as some would," Thranduil finished. "I will wait on the reports from the second search party, they should be back in a day or so. I might send a runner demanding a formal apology for the way you were treated since you were supposed to be a guest there, but for my part I say they can stay and waste their lives in their dreaded mountain."  
  
Legolas relaxed at his father's words. He knew that nothing terrible would happen out of all this. It had been a bad experience, sure, but one he would soon forget.  
  
"And what do you plan on doing?" Thranduil's question startled Legolas out of his thoughts.  
  
"Against the dwarves?" he asked.  
  
Thranduil shook his head. "No, I do not mean against the dwarves. I know when you came back you said that you and the dwarf would be returning to Gondor. Do you still plan on that?"  
  
Legolas thought for a moment. "I no longer think so," he finally said. "Aragorn is very capable, I am sure he can handle the restorations of the city with only his kin helping. Now I will be able to stay here and help restore Eryn Lasgalen." Legolas took another pause. "And then answer the call of the sea," he said quietly.  
  
Thranduil smiled. "It will be a good thing indeed to have my son at my side once again. After we have done all we can here, we can leave for the harbor together."  
  
Legolas returned the smile, but he felt his heart sink. He remembered the last conversation he had had with his father when Thranduil was trying to convince him to stay. He had told him that he would be unable to leave Middle-earth without first helping his friends and seeing to it that they were comfortable and able to continue with their lives. All of them had made many sacrifices for the Fellowship and he had wanted to remain to see that their sacrifices had not been for naught.  
  
Now he was going against all of that.  
  
But it wasn't really his fault, Legolas thought to himself, it wasn't because he truly did not want to see to the welfare of his friends anymore. He just understood now that the time of the Fellowship was over. They would all be moving on now. Since he and Gimli had already ended their relationship, it was only a matter of time before the others did as well. No, it was better this way, to have them all separate before they were all ripped apart, that way they could at least remember the bond they had once shared.  
  
Yet even as his mind told him all this, his heart did not believe him.  
  
Three days had gone since Legolas' escape. Gimli felt that he was fully healed by now, feeling no more nausea or light-headedness. The old healer had declared him to be 'out of the darkness' and he was no longer confined to the sickroom.  
  
But now he patrolled the dark tunnels with his father, checking on weaponry and armour that they were all preparing. Gloin kept to his desire to be ready for the elves and not wanting to be taken unawares. Gimli himself did not think it was necessary, and truly hoped it would not be necessary, but he humored his father anyway.  
  
"Have no worries son," Gloin said during one of their many trips to the armory, "we have spent the last few years battling orcs and other creatures of darkness that wanted to take over the lonely mountain. But we did not bow to them and we certainly will not bow to the elves."  
  
Gimli nodded automatically, not really listening. With the passage of every day he felt worse about what had happened between him and Legolas, and hoped that they could be reconciled some day. He imagined that this time it had been the fault of the dwarves for alienating and treating Legolas poorly. His friend had tried his hardest, he knew that there were many occasions that Legolas had held himself back during his brief stay here, probably just for the benefit of Gimli. Perhaps he would give it a few months or so and then think about an expedition to Mirkwood.  
  
When Gimli and Gloin made it back to the main chamber, there was a large group of dwarves coming back from outside. They shifted those who stood on guard outside every few hours or so so that all those outside would remain fresh and not let anything get by them.  
  
"No sightings of the enemy to report yet," the lead of the group said.  
  
Gimli felt something inside of him quell at the thought of the elves being called 'the enemy', but he said nothing.  
  
Gloin only nodded. "They might be giving it a few days to throw us off, to make our defenses forget all caution. But we will just continue as we are, and they will be the ones surprised."  
  
"What if they are not coming?" Gimli said absently. "What if they just let everything go?"  
  
Gloin looked at his son surprised. "There was an attempt on your life," Gloin said. "If they are willing to go that far there's no telling how far they can go."  
  
"And if that was not any of their doing?" Gimli said. "If I just had a bad reaction to the spider venom?"  
  
Gloin looked straight at his son. "Then there will be no war."  
  
He said it quietly, and Gimli was surprised to hear it from his father. But then Gloin continued, "Yet that is all built on uncertainty. It is possible nothing will happen, it is possible there will be a war. Either way, we will be prepared."  
  
"But we will not go seeking it," Gimli said.  
  
Gloin shook his head, "No, we will not be the ones to go down in history as the blame for more bloodloss. Vala knows the dwarves get enough blame as it is."  
  
"We won't have to worry about the dwarves being blamed, because I feel there will be no war," Gimli said.  
  
"Do you still think of him as a friend?" Gloin asked.  
  
Gimli did not even pretend to not know what he was talking about. "I do, I just do not think he does. I was treated well enough in his home, and then he comes here and," Gimli could not finish.  
  
"It was bad timing," Gloin said. "If everything truly has been one big misunderstanding, then I will be among the first to..."  
  
Shouts interrupted Gloin's statement.  
  
Both Gimli and Gloin turned towards the main tunnel that led from outside. A runner was coming through them, his chain mail creating almost as much noise as his tread.  
  
"The enemy is attacking, the enemy has come." 


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Back again! I didn't mean for the update to take this long since I did leave you with a not-so-nice cliffhanger, but I'll just vow not to do it again...at least for this chapter. evil grin And as one reviewer commented, I don't believe I invented the cliffhanger, I've just refined it to an art :) And you guys already know how much I love you for the wonderful reviews and that I'm not related to Tolkien in any way, so I'll just let you get on with the story then. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Gimli felt his mouth go dry at the dwarf's words. No, this wasn't possible, it wasn't supposed to happen this way. It had all been a huge misunderstanding and he and Legolas would laugh about it later when they had both had time to think better about it.  
  
There wasn't supposed to be an actual war.  
  
"Are you sure?" Gimli heard himself say before his father could react.  
  
The runner looked at Gimli as though he was stupid. "The elves have come," he said, "they attacked while we had our backs turned. Two of our men have fallen already, we need full strength."  
  
Gloin had already turned and shouted to another standing nearby to sound the alarm, that they needed to empty their halls of all their warriors and send them outside, now!  
  
But Gimli was still finding the entire concept difficult to accept. "The elves did a surprise attack? When your backs were turned?" This did not sound all too likely, the elves were far too proud to fight someone when their backs were turned.  
  
The dwarf shifted on his feet a bit. "Well, maybe we did hear them coming, and maybe they did announce their arrival, but we did not expect them to attack!"  
  
Gimli still did not believe everything that the dwarf was saying to him, but he did not have time to press the matter any further. Other dwarves were already racing outside, weapons gripped in their hands. Shouts were heard all over and Gimli could hardly make out what any one of them was saying. The only thing he was truly aware of was his own father pressing against his back, urging him to go outside.  
  
"We need all the best now," Gloin said when Gimli didn't budge, "our time to prove to the elves that we cannot be easily placated is now. They will rue the day they decided they wanted the treasures of the Lonely Mountain for themselves."  
  
Gimli was moving, being swept along with others hurrying out of the wide tunnels, but his mind was moving slower than his feet. This did not make any sense, the elves cared nothing for dwarvish treasures...  
  
Gimli suddenly remembered something. Something he had heard long ago when his father had been taken prisoner by the elves. There had been reports of the elves' vanity, that they too prized jewels and treasures as much as the next dwarf, especially Thranduil. Only they did not like to delve into the earth to find it.  
  
But not Legolas, Gimli thought to himself, Legolas was not like that. He racked his brain for any memory of Legolas hinting at desires of wanting jewels or treasure. He had not worn any, and he had never shown any desires at wanting the mithril in the Mines of Moria.  
  
No, this was not right, they should not be attacking, there had been no secret plot with spies to take what the dwarves had.  
  
But now they had reason to attack, a small voice in Gimli's head reminded him, because you took their prince and had him locked away.  
  
Gimli shook his head.  
  
It was a misunderstanding, it was all a misunderstanding.  
  
Gimli found himself outside. He had half been hoping that the other dwarves had been mistaken, that the elves had not really come. But the scene before him told him the truth.  
  
Elves and dwarves were fighting.  
  
There were not so many elves in view, but arrows came down upon the dwarves from the outside of the clearing in front of the entrance. Bodies were already on the ground, both dwarves and elves.  
  
But as more dwarves came surging out of the mountain, the elves were pulling back. Gimli registered that there were really only about ten or so elves in view and figured that the rest of their party must be waiting in the trees. But if they were in the trees, then they should have been showing themselves now, coming to the aid of those on the ground.  
  
But no more elves came, and the ones already there were retreating, shouting commands to each other in elvish. This struck Gimli as bizarre. If the elves had come for a full-out attack on the dwarves, then there should be more.  
  
This line of thinking did not occur to the other dwarves, and they sprang forward, eager to help drive the enemy away. They were heady with the sense of easy victory, adding their own shouts to the sound of the small battle.  
  
Gimli walked forward in a daze, watching the elves disappearing back into the trees, and the dwarves raising their arms and weapons in the air as a sign of victory.  
  
"Is that all they have?" shouted one.  
  
And, "They dared to think we would bow to them so easily?" said another.  
  
But Gimli was no longer listening to their words.  
  
He was approaching one of the fallen that lay facedown on the ground in front of him. It was a tall figure with blonde hair pulled back in three braids.  
  
Legolas, Gimli thought desperately to himself.  
  
He stumbled towards the body and dropped to his knees beside it. His heart was pounding and his eyes were wide. With trembling hands, he reached out and grabbed onto the shoulders before pulling the elf onto his back.  
  
The golden hair fell away as the elf turned, revealing the open and staring brown eyes.  
  
Brown eyes.  
  
Not Legolas.  
  
Gimli felt a sigh of relief escape him and his shoulders slumped forward. It wasn't Legolas, Legolas had not been there.  
  
But the elf did look familiar, aside from his resemblance to Legolas. Gimli sat and thought for a moment, then he remembered. He remembered him and Legolas first coming to Mirkwood and seeing it in ruin, and then running into four other elves.  
  
Culhil, the name came to Gimli. This had been one of them, the one that had explained to Legolas all that had happened. A friend of Legolas'.  
  
And now he was dead.  
  
Gimli stood up. This should not have happened, why had the elves come back? And why so few if they had truly intended to attack?  
  
Gimli turned and saw the other dwarves filtering back into the caves. Some were being carried back in on stretchers, those who had been wounded, or were dead. Gimli's gaze fell upon one of the stretchers, and he recognized Thror lying on it. He was holding his arm where it hung at an awkward angle and was covered in blood.  
  
Gimli went to him. "Thror," he said, "were you out here when the elves first, uh, attacked?"  
  
Thror looked up at him, his eyes as steely as ever. Gimli knew well enough of the pride of his own kin, Thror would never admit to any pain he was feeling. "Of course I was," he said, "and I was among the first to take one of the abominable beings down."  
  
Gimli nodded, carefully not letting any emotion show on his face. "Did the elves perform a surprise attack?"  
  
Thror snorted. "As if they could sneak up on us. Elves they may be, but they forget whose territory they came upon. We know of everything as soon as it touches our land."  
  
"Yes I know," Gimli said, trying to get to the point, "so what did happen?"  
  
"They said they had come back for the prince, that they would negotiate for his safe return. Rarin told them their filthy spy had already escaped and could be dead in the woods for all he cared and apparently they took offense for one of them drew their bow and demanded an immediate apology. But by this time me and my boys had already come to back up Rarin and the elves looked nervous, you should have seen 'em, and then Boret rushed them from the side, saying that we would not allow anymore spies on our land."  
  
Gimli faltered in his step. "So the elves did not start it?"  
  
"Of course they did," said one of the dwarves carrying Thror's stretcher. "They did not have to come to our land and insult us and bring further risk when we had already survived a spy of theirs. We acted entirely as we should have."  
  
Gimli slowed down and watched the stretcher carried off ahead of him. Things were getting out of hand. He did not know why this group of elves had come, but he was almost certain that once word reached Thranduil of what had happened more would come, and this time they would not be doing so simply for negotiations.  
  
Gimli saw Culhil's blank and staring face in his mind again. Blood had been spilt by both sides, he could hardly sit back and hope everything was just going to work itself out any longer. He had to do something before an all out war broke out between the two kindreds.  
  
Gimli turned on his heel and started back out of the front tunnel. There was nobody left outside as they had all hurried ahead of him, and he was thankful for that. Making sure nobody was watching him, Gimli hurried away from the mountain and started towards Mirkwood. He had to find Legolas before anything more happened, only he and Legolas would be able to stop this.  
  
Gimli just dimly hoped in the back of his mind that his friend was not still mad. 


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Hi again! Won't take up too much of your time, new chapter, not Tolkien, and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"How many wounded were there?"  
  
"Three of us, and one dead. We had to leave him, there were too many to go back and bear him home."  
  
Legolas sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He had been lying idly, staring up and through the large window that let the somber twilight from outside shine in. But now there were the sounds of many rushing past his door and down the hall, and he did not like the snatches of conversation he had just heard.  
  
Legolas stood and made his way to the wooden door before opening it and peering out into the darkened hallway. The low light cast by a few torches flickering along the walls let him see the backs of some of his kin disappearing down the hall, towards his father's chambers at the end. Legolas quickly went after them, not bothering to throw on his outer-tunic and only wearing the silver clothing that went underneath.  
  
It had been almost a week since he had been home and Legolas had had plenty of time to rest and heal, but he had been hoping that the rest of his time here would remain uneventful. He and his father had merely been waiting for word from the second search party that had gone out before Legolas came back, and now it appeared as though they had come back. And Legolas did not think he would like their reports.  
  
Legolas reached his father's chambers just as the door was closing. He pushed against it and the elf on the other side yielded and let him in before realization hit him.  
  
"Prince Legolas, you are here," he said with surprise evident in his voice.  
  
The other elves turned to look as well and Legolas saw with a glance the torn and bloodied state of their clothing. Thranduil was coming in from a side door towards the large group gathering around the door of the main room, bidding everyone to come further in.  
  
"Yes, I have been home for a while now," Legolas said quickly, "right after you had gone."  
  
"Come, everybody, come sit," Thranduil urged the group of elves, turning their focus from Legolas. The elves moved and everybody found a place around the large table that sat in Thranduil's front room.  
  
Once everybody had settled, with Thranduil sitting at the head flanked by Legolas on one side and one of his advisors on the other, he said, "Tell me all that happened."  
  
Legolas listened silently as one of the elves from the search party began to speak. He told them of meeting the dwarves outside the Lonely Mountain and demanding that they return Legolas when the dwarves said he had already gone and then attacked them.  
  
"The dwarves attacked without provocation?" asked Thranduil.  
  
Legolas watched the seemingly designated speaker with a sharp eye. The elf nodded and said that one of the dwarves rushed them from the side and before he knew it they were being set upon on all sides with more dwarves coming forth from the mountain.  
  
"And you would say it was the fault of the dwarves?" Legolas finally spoke up.  
  
The elven warrior turned his gaze to Legolas. "All we did was ask for your return," he said, "we did not know that you were already gone."  
  
"And that is why the dwarves attacked?" Legolas asked. He was trying to keep the suspicion out of his voice, but something about the story did not seem right to him. He knew that the dwarves were stubborn and quick to judge, he had enough personal experience for that, but he also knew they were not so quick to attack without some sign of a threat.  
  
"The dwarves insulted you personally," another of the elves spoke up. Legolas looked at him and saw he was a younger elf. "As such I drew my bow and demanded an apology."  
  
Legolas sank back into his chair. "You drew your bow," he said, more like a confirmation than a question. Even he had not drawn a weapon against the dwarves during his time there. He knew the dwarves to be full of pride and territorial, they would see such an action as a threat and an insult.  
  
Thranduil glanced at his son. "You think that demanding an apology warrants an attack from the dwarves? Surely you can see they were the first to actually attack."  
  
Legolas nodded. "I do not dispute that their response was out of line, but perhaps our going there in itself was out of line. We should have sent a runner to intercept the party before they even neared the Lonely Mountain."  
  
"There is more my Lord," the original elf was speaking again. Thranduil turned to him.  
  
"We did not wish to fight and retreated as fast as we could, but we suffered a loss."  
  
Legolas remembered the words he had heard outside his door. Two wounded and one dead.  
  
"Who?" Thranduil said, his eyes suddenly going through each of the elves seated before him as if he was checking to see who was missing.  
  
"Culhil," the elf said in a flat voice.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes. He had known Culhil well and had no doubt that Culhil had volunteered to go with the party wanting to help Legolas.  
  
Thranduil's eyes had darkened. "The death of one of our own is not something to be thrown lightly aside."  
  
Legolas opened his eyes. He did not like the sudden tone in his father's voice, he was familiar enough with it to know that it meant he was about to make a decision and see it through no matter what. Legolas interrupted him before he had a chance to finish.  
  
"We were on their territory, threatening them with weapons. They reacted as we would."  
  
Thranduil turned to his son. "Am I to believe that you would so willingly forgive their treatment while you were there? And besides that, they have killed one of our kin, are you willing to let Culhil's death be forgotten and so easily disgraced?"  
  
"And how many of them died?" Legolas retorted. "Did we stop to check their death count?"  
  
"The blood of their own lies on their hands through their own foolish actions. I cannot sit by and have them continue to shame and murder our own."  
  
Legolas sighed and sat back. He knew there would be little chance for reasoning with his father now. But why should he care anyway? He should be happy and be one of the first to lead a march against the Lonely Mountain and finish off its hateful inhabitants.  
  
Yet even as his mind tried to build up false bravado, he knew he couldn't let it happen. Despite anybody else who dwelled under the mountain, Gimli was still there.  
  
And Gimli was his friend.  
  
Legolas tuned back in to what was going on around him. Thranduil was still talking.  
  
"We shall assemble all the warriors and lead a march to Erebor. We will make no effort to hide our arrival or our numbers and give the dwarves a chance to save themselves by providing retribution for what they have already cost us. Yet if they insist on remaining foolish, then we will hold nothing back."  
  
Legolas was only half-listening to his father's plans. His mind was thinking of ways to avoid an all-out war. He knew his father would not listen to him now, there was still enough of the old grudge in him backed by plenty of pride. He would take every action of the dwarves as a personal insult to him.  
  
Legolas' thoughts were interrupted when there was a heavy knock on the door. Thranduil quickly called out for the individual to enter and Legolas saw two elves come into the room carrying some sort of burden in between the two of them. It was not until the burden was placed on the floor, and none too gently, that Legolas finally realized what it was.  
  
"We found him following the tracks of the search party, a spy."  
  
Legolas jumped up, "Gimli!"  
  
The two elves looked startled as Legolas walked quickly to them and knelt down at the dwarf's side. He peered down into the dwarf's face and saw that he was unconscious.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Legolas snapped, pulling his face up towards the two that had brought him in.  
  
The elves backed away a few steps, surprised by the sudden malice in Legolas' voice. "Nothing, we thought him to be a spy."  
  
"Legolas," Thranduil was standing now. "Step down," he said.  
  
Legolas did not even glance back at his father. He was checking to make sure Gimli was still breathing. The dwarf seemed all right, besides evidence of their being a minor scuffle, there was not even a major wound to his head warranting his unconscious state.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Legolas asked again, this time with a quieter tone that somehow seemed more dangerous.  
  
The two elves glanced nervously at each other.  
  
"He was a spy, we had to immobilize him in order to safely bring him back for questioning."  
  
"He is a prisoner of war, Legolas," Thranduil said now standing close to him. "Leave him be and he will be taken down to the dungeons."  
  
Legolas lifted his head. "So he can fill in his father's place?"  
  
Thranduil's eyes flared for a brief second before his expression smoothed out again. "This has nothing to do with what happened between his father and I, though I suspect Gloin would like to think it has everything to do with it. He is a prisoner of war, and that is what we do with them."  
  
"I will watch him," Legolas said, "I will see to it that he commits no act of spying."  
  
Thranduil was firm. "No, he is one of the enemy now. I cannot risk him having loose quarter again."  
  
"He will not be having loose quarter," Legolas said, "I will guard him, he will be confined to only my chambers."  
  
"How can you even suggest that he is still a friend of yours after all he has done to you and your friends? Or have you forgotten your pleasant treatment from the dwarves?"  
  
Legolas snapped. "Because if it was not for Gimli I would still be down there. He was the one who let me escape, I could not have done it on my own."  
  
Legolas' revelation silenced Thranduil for a few seconds.  
  
"I will watch him," Legolas said, standing. "And I will see to it that no harm comes to him."  
  
Thranduil and Legolas were now standing eye-to-eye, having a silent battle of wills. After a few long moments, in which nobody else dared to interrupt, Thranduil finally let out a breath.  
  
"If you insist on continuing to think of him as a friend, then so be it. But if he leaves this place without my knowing, then I will no longer be so quick to place my trust in you Legolas. You say you will guard him, so I expect you to guard him. He is a prisoner of war."  
  
Legolas did not wilt under his father's fiery gaze. "I will guard him," was all he said.  
  
Thranduil moved back a few steps and Legolas bent back down to Gimli's side. "I will ask one more time," he said not looking up, "what did you do to him?"  
  
"Put him to sleep," one of the elves finally answered.  
  
"How?"  
  
The two elves looked at each other again, but this time as if they were forced to explain something to somebody else who was rather stupid. "With elven wine," he answered, "large amounts of elven wine wreaks havoc with dwarves." 


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Once again I would like to thank all of you for sticking with me through this story. Truly I would not be able to finish without you guys, so thanks so much for the encouragement and kind words. With that said, we actually are nearing the end. I am determined to finish this story soon, due partially to the fact that I have a killer idea for a new fanfic and I won't let myself write it till this one is done, but also due to the fact that I think you guys deserve an ending soon! I've been tormenting you for too long. So I'll just shut up now and let you read on, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Gimli slowly felt himself being pulled to the surface of what felt like a calm and warm lake. He did not want to go and thought about fighting against whatever was pulling him, but then dismissed the idea. He was much too tired to put up any sort of resistance, no matter what it was. It did not matter that he was leaving the comforting confines of wherever he had been, he would face the new challenge with his usual strength and unmatched endurance.  
  
But not just yet.  
  
Gimli did not want to have to get up to face whatever it was that was waiting for him, but knew that he had to. And more often than not, he did things because he had to.  
Gimli dragged open heavy eyelids.  
  
All his previous languid thoughts of warmth and comfort and facing a new challenge shattered only to be replaced by confusion. He was laid out on what seemed to be a bed, but not one that he knew.  
  
Gimli struggled to sit up, but a hand descended upon him and stilled his movements.  
  
"Peace," said a familiar voice, "I did not expect you to wake so quickly."  
  
Gimli's eyes focused on a welcome sight. "Legolas, what's going on?"  
  
Legolas raised his eyebrows. "I was going to ask you the same thing. But before that, how do you feel?"  
  
"How do I feel?" Gimli floundered. "What do you mean how do I feel? Why shouldn't I feel fine?"  
  
Legolas moved so that he was at the side of the bed. "You have been unconscious for little more than a few hours now," he said.  
  
Gimli sank back into his pillow. Maybe that explained the weird thoughts he had been having. "Was there a fight?" he asked.  
  
Legolas sat down on the edge of the bed. "Not that I know of. You would have to be the one to answer that question." Then a kind of hardness came to the elf's eyes. "Why did you come back here?"  
  
"Come back?" Gimli was feeling even more confused. He looked around his surroundings again. They were definitely not of a dwarven quality and he could only deduce that he was back in Mirkwood. But that was a good question, why was he?  
  
Legolas sighed at Gimli's confused look. "Perhaps that is another effect of the wine, it happened to you last time. You lose your memory."  
  
"Last time?"  
  
Gimli's voice was so hopeless Legolas sighed again.  
  
"The last time you drank the wine. Granted it was not a lot and it must have mixed adversely with the spider venom, but either way you temporarily lost your memory then as well. Now it's happened to you again, and though I suspect that you were given a lot more wine in order to sufficiently knock you out on its own, it still harbors some of the same effects."  
  
"The wine," Gimli repeated under his breath. And at the thought, he felt something suddenly let loose in his mind. He remembered running through the paths of the forest, intent on following the elves that had been at the Lonely Mountain. And he had tracked them well and almost made it all the way before being set upon by three elves leaping down from the trees. There had been a brief struggle before one of them had forced a long draught of something from a water skin down his throat. And then he had woken up here.  
  
"The wine is poison?" Gimli asked when his mind had cleared.  
  
Legolas waved his hand as if is was unimportant. "Of course not. For elves it holds no danger, it only harms those whose bodies cannot handle it."  
  
"And dwarf bodies are admittedly below those of elves?" Gimli asked, a sudden bite in his voice.  
  
Legolas looked over at his friend, surprised at the sudden anger in the dwarf.  
  
Gimli was continuing. "You knowingly gave me a drink you knew to be harmful to me, you did poison me."  
  
Legolas stood. "No, I did not think of it at the time. I had never heard of its effects of dwarves. If I had known you surely cannot think that I would give it to you?"  
  
Gimli felt his anger subside. Legolas seemed to be telling the truth, and no matter what had happened to them recently, he still had a deep-rooted feeling that Legolas never would hurt him.  
  
Gimli dropped his head. "No, I don't think that."  
  
Legolas sat back down, this time closer to Gimli. "Why did you come back to Eryn Lasgalen?"  
  
Gimli looked up. "To find you, to tell you we need to stop this war."  
  
"There is no war," Legolas said.  
  
"There will be," Gimli countered. "You cannot tell me that your father is not considering it after what happened to Culhil?"  
  
Legolas stiffened. "How do you know what happened to Culhil?"  
  
"I saw his body," Gimli said. And at the look on Legolas' face he added, "Yet I was not involved in the fight. I did not come outside until it was over, and then I saw Culhil lying on the ground. I," Gimli faltered for a moment. "I thought it was you."  
  
Legolas took a breath. "As long as the dwarves apologize for what they did then all will be well."  
  
"The dwarves?" Gimli said. "How is it automatically the fault of the dwarves?"  
  
Legolas' eyes flared for a moment. "What does it matter whose fault it truly was? As long as the dwarves atone for our loss..."  
  
"And what of our loss?" Gimli said, his voice raising. "You say it does not matter whose fault it was, yet it matters that it has to be the dwarves to be the first to apologize? If the elves had not come onto our territory, none of this would have happened."  
  
"And the elves would not have come to the mountain if I had been treated like a quest rather than a murderous criminal," Legolas snapped back.  
  
As soon as he said it, Legolas regretted it. Gimli's mouth thinned into a severe line and a steely look that Gimli usually reserved for battle came into his eyes.  
  
"Perhaps we should have never journeyed together outside of the duties of the Fellowship," Gimli said quietly.  
  
Legolas felt a pang go through him at the words. It was a sharp pang and settled leadenly in his stomach, but he could not let it break his pride. Legolas straightened and held his head high.  
  
"Perhaps," he said.  
  
He then stood and moved towards the door. Before he went out, he paused, "If there is any war, I shall let you know. In the meantime you are not to leave this room, I will have to lock it."  
  
Gimli said nothing.  
  
At the dwarf's silence, Legolas opened and then exited through the door. Gimli waited, not moving on the bed. And then he heard the sound of a key turning in the lock.  
  
Filled with a sudden rage, Gimli picked up a delicate pitcher that stood on a low table next to the bed and flung it hard against the far wall. It hit and shattered into tiny pieces that scattered across the floor.  
  
Becoming aware of a dull throbbing in the back of his head that signaled the onslaught of a head-ache, Gimli lowered himself back onto the pillows and closed his eyes.  
  
Legolas walked swiftly down the halls, not knowing where he was going but not particularly caring either. He could not believe how Gimli refused to see sensibly. Legolas had saved him from being imprisoned in the dungeons, a courtesy he could say Gimli had not done for him, and even told him the simplest way to avoid an all out war between their two races. But it did not seem to be enough. The stubbornness of dwarves always had been and would continue to be the source of their downfall.  
  
Legolas found himself before the doors of his father's chambers without even realizing he had gone that far. What was he going to do here? Go to his father and tell him he had been right all along, that the best thing for them to do would be to march out against Erebor as soon as possible?  
  
No, he was not going to do that.  
  
Despite it being a matter of pride between his father and himself, he still did not feel he was wrong in his faith in Gimli. Even with the anger running through him, he still recognized it for what it truly was, a feeling of hurt at Gimli's words. It was easier to be angry at Gimli than to be hurt by him.  
  
But was he going to go back to Gimli and explain to him that he did not like what he had said?  
  
Legolas snorted. He did not think so.  
  
So Legolas did the only thing he could. He turned from his father's door and strode down the halls, making his way outside. He would do what he always did whenever confused or in need of peace. He would spend the night in the forest and let the soft murmurings of the trees soothe him.  
  
And then, Legolas admitted to himself, when he was complacent again he would come back and find Gimli. And hopefully they would be able to bury all of this once and for all. 


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Okay, I'm still alive then. I've actually almost finished writing the story, I have the next couple of chapters, so be expecting quick updates then. I think there will be about three more chapters, and then this twisted tale will finally be over! On with the reading!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
By the time Legolas made it outside the trees were already cast in the deep shadows of night. Legolas gauged that there were maybe four of five more hours of darkness before the sun began to make its way back up into the sky.  
  
A fair enough amount of time to calm himself.  
  
Legolas wandered out towards the gates. The two elves stationed as a watch there looked at him in mild surprise but said nothing and pulled the gates open for him. Legolas went through them and then made his way deep into the forest. He held no fear of what he might encounter there since the shadow had long since been lifted, but his thoughts did turn briefly to the Lorien bow and quiver he had left behind. But a brief touch of the long knife still hanging at his side left him satisfied.  
  
Legolas pulled himself up effortlessly into a tree and made his way to the top branches. Once there, he settled himself and gazed out into the sky above him. It was a cloudless night with only a slight breeze, leaving the moon and the stars perfectly clear. It had been a while since Legolas had done nothing more than just settle and stare at the stars and the vision soothed him at once. He felt the slight hum of the tree coursing underneath his skin before filling him with its warm and peaceful sensations of life. Feeling more relaxed than he could remember being since Sauron had once again become powerful, Legolas leaned back further and let his mind drift.  
  
In such a relaxed and peaceable state, Legolas found himself thinking it was absurd that he and Gimli should continue to fight like this. Surely there was nothing so wrong between the two that they could not see it through. And surely there could be nothing so wrong between their two races that they could not all reach some sort of agreement. It had all been a mistake, and they would all soon see it.  
  
The lazy calm he was feeling agreed with him whole-heartedly. This whole mess would be over soon enough. They had all been fighting hard for the last few years to restore their world to this state, this perfect and unmarred state. Surely nothing was so wrong that they would be willing to let it go again when it had only just returned.  
  
But even as Legolas let himself be convinced that all their hard work and sacrifice was over, that there could possibly be no more problems left in the world, the hum of the tree beneath him changed slightly. It was no longer a feeling of strong and peaceful contentment but one of slight discord. It was as if a wrong note had been thrown into a small harmony and the melody could not fall back into place.  
  
Legolas straightened, pulling away from the tree. His slow thoughts had been shattered and he was beginning to pick up on the agitation of the tree bearing him.  
  
Something was wrong in the forest, the world had not clicked neatly back into place after all.  
  
Legolas stood, balancing on his branch. He peered into the trees around him and tried to make out what it was that was wrong. But whatever it was was not anywhere near him, all the trees were strumming with the same tinge of worry and agitation.  
  
More spiders? Legolas thought to himself. But that did not seem likely. The trees had grown used to the spiders and though they did not like the huge webs hanging from them still tolerated them.  
  
No, this was something else.  
  
Legolas began to think quickly. Normally they had some kind of guard or watch outside for just this purpose, but Legolas heard no cries of alarm, no swift bodies running through the trees to bring the rest of them news. Perhaps his father had thought there was no more need for such a watch after the fall of Dol Goldur. There was still the guards at the gate, maybe that was what all he thought to be needed.  
  
Before Legolas was even aware of it, he was moving through the trees. He leapt lightly to the next one and continued to make his way through them, paying attention to the feel of each tree he went to. He seemed to be going in the right direction, the distress of the trees was getting worse.  
  
And then finally, Legolas picked up on the sounds of whatever it was that caused the trees to shudder. It was the sounds of many heavy feet coming through the forest.  
  
Legolas thought wildly for one moment that the orcs had regrouped, that they were acting independently of the Dark Lord and determined to take Eryn Lasgalen after all. But then that didn't make sense. What orcs were left did not have the intelligence or the sense of unity to be able to band together again. And they were not coming from the southern borders of the forest besides.  
  
Suddenly it occurred to him what might be making the disturbance. For what other creature would trod so heavily even in an attempt to take an enemy by surprise.  
  
The dwarves had come.  
  
Legolas turned and began to make his way swiftly back through the trees. His mind was only on one thing, he had to get back to Gimli. He would make him understand that they had to stop this before more blood was spilt and the rift between their two kindreds went beyond repair.  
  
Legolas was back at the gates in a matter of minutes, though he had been well over a mile away.  
  
"Edro," Legolas said quickly and waited while the gates were pulled open.  
  
When he was back inside, Legolas glanced up at the two posts bordering the gates. They were now empty.  
  
Legolas counted it as a small blessing that the guards had abandoned their posts. They would not raise the alarm as soon as they saw the dwarves coming, giving Legolas more time to get to Gimli and for them to stop this whole thing from happening.  
  
Legolas slipped quietly into his father's dark halls, grateful that everything was still silent and sleeping. His father would have wanted Legolas to come to him right away so that they could rouse and prepare all the warriors, Legolas knew. But hopefully there wouldn't be a need to fight.  
  
Legolas made it to the door of his own chambers, the one holding Gimli inside, and pushed against the door. It didn't budge. Legolas immediately remembered that he had locked the door and pulled the key free from where it had been hanging from his belt. He turned the key in the lock and then tried again, this time with the door swinging away before him.  
  
He was met with an unnatural silence and Legolas knew Gimli had to be awake. The dwarf always snored when he slept. What little moonlight filtered in through the window was enough for Legolas to see his friend sitting up against the headboard in bed.  
  
"Come for the dwarves' apology?" Gimli asked gruffly.  
  
Legolas went and knelt by the bed. "Gimli, listen to me," he said quietly. "We have both made mistakes in the matter and both been wronged, but that must all be put behind us now." Even in the dark Legolas could see that Gimli's expression was doubtful.  
  
Legolas pressed on. "Dwarves are coming, they are marching openly against Eryn Lasgalen and will be here soon. We have to head them off and tell them anything we can to stop this. We cannot allow an open war to break out and I know you agree with me on that."  
  
Gimli's expression changed from doubt and suspicion to concern. He leaned forward to see Legolas more clearly. "How many were there?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I know not, I was not able to see them all clearly, I just heard them. But from the sounds of it it is not a simple search party, it is an army."  
  
Gimli swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Let's go," he said.  
  
They stood up together and immediately the pair felt as though nothing had recently happened between them. All that had been pushed aside as if it did not matter in the slightest and they were left together again, both uniting to stop something terrible from happening.  
  
They had taken a step towards the door when it flew open. Three elves came into the room and Legolas stopped, automatically stepping to the side so that he was partially protecting Gimli.  
  
A fourth elf stood in the doorway. " We have come to take the prisoner of war down to the dungeons where he will be held in the event that a small ransom is needed."  
  
Legolas did not move away from Gimli. "My father said that he was to be in my care."  
  
"That was before we learned that the dwarves were attacking. He cannot be allowed to remain in a position where he can harm us and aid the opposition."  
  
Legolas started. How did they know of the dwarves? But then he thought back to when he had been thinking if there were anymore guards outside of the gates. Apparently there had been, and they had made their way back before Legolas had, taking the guards at the gates with them to warn everybody else.  
  
"He will not harm us," Legolas said, still not moving.  
  
"Step aside," the elf said, "King Thranduil told us we had to take him down. If you wish to dispute the matter, then you have to see to him."  
  
Legolas tensed, preparing to fight them if he had to. He would not let them take Gimli as a prisoner of war.  
  
"Stop, Legolas," said a low voice from behind him.  
  
Legolas looked down in surprise as Gimli stepped around him and walked forward. "I will go quietly," he said.  
  
Two of the waiting elves immediately seized him, as if not believing that he would go of his own free will. But when he put up no struggle they loosened their grips and flanked either side of him.  
  
"Do what you can Legolas," Gimli said still facing him, "I do not blame you."  
  
Legolas took a deep breath before nodding once. Then the elves turned with Gimli and they all walked out into the hall and disappeared.  
  
Legolas stood still for a few moments. What was he going to do now? His original plan had been to go to Gloin with Gimli, for them to both reason with him. But now without Gimli, he didn't stand a chance. There was no way Gloin would believe anything he said now that his son had been imprisoned the same way he had been.  
  
Feeling slightly helpless, Legolas tried to think of what to do. But any solution he came up with did not seem like it would work. Gloin would not listen to him, and even his own father would not listen to him.  
  
Making a sudden decision, Legolas went out the door and then down the long hallway. He would not take the elf's suggestion and see his father, there was no point in that, he knew. He had to do the only thing he could, he would have to sacrifice himself to the dwarves. 


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: See? I told you the update wouldn't be so bad this time! I want to thank you guys so much for the continued reviews, I can tell from your insights and comments that you guys are really understanding this story and picking up on the reason why I wrote it and that makes me happy that I can actually get my point across. The last few chapters won't be too long in coming and I just hope nobody will be disappointed with the ending. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
When Legolas stepped outside, he could practically feel the anticipation in the air. Everybody was awake and alert, preparing themselves to meet the dwarves. But there was nobody actually in sight, and Legolas counted himself lucky. He did not want anybody to know what he was doing and report to his father.  
  
Legolas ran silently across the ground, straight towards the gates. He let himself out quickly and then leapt up back into the trees. He remained still for a moment, gathering his information from the trees. Their distress was increased, and he knew that the dwarves were almost upon Eryn Lasgalen. Letting the trees guide him, Legolas made his way towards the approaching army.  
  
It was not long before Legolas saw the first of the dwarves. He paused in his leaping through the trees and watched them silently through the foliage. He had been right, this was no simple search party, but a full army. He would not be surprised to learn that the whole of the Lonely Mountain had emptied to come march against the elves.  
  
But he was not concerned with all of them at the moment. He was searching the iron-clad warriors for one face, for the one person that would make his plan work.  
  
When the first line of dwarves passed underneath the tree Legolas waited in, he saw the one he wanted. Gloin was near the front and off to one side of the dwarvish contingent. It would be a risky move, and Legolas could only hope that the dwarves did not choose to cut him down right away, but there was no other way.  
  
Legolas leapt lightly down from the tree, landing directly in front of Gloin.  
  
Gloin let out a small yell of surprise and the dwarves halted immediately, predictably drawing their weapons. Legolas had to act fast.  
  
He held up his hands to show he did not hold any of his own weapons and went down on one knee. "Peace," he said quickly, "I wish to talk to you."  
  
Gloin looked at him with a mixture of surprise and suspicion on his face. He was in the middle of drawing his own axe free, and he paused for a moment, unsure as to whether he should draw it all the way out or not.  
  
After a short hesitation, he said, "What, elf?"  
  
Legolas stood. "Gimli is in danger, and if you allow this war to happen he will not live to see it through."  
  
"It is not I who wanted this war," Gloin answered, "but your own kin who kidnapped Gimli to get back at the dwarves."  
  
Legolas was taken aback by the news. "What?"  
  
"When the elves came back to Erebor the last time, we discovered Gimli missing soon after the incident. It was not difficult to figure out what had happened and why."  
  
Legolas felt his mouth hanging slightly open and he shut it quickly. Then, "Gimli was not kidnapped, he came back here to try to reach me so that we could stop all this from happening."  
  
Gloin clearly did not believe him. "If he came on his own then why do you say that he is in danger now?"  
  
"Because he was captured before he found me and now after word was received that you were in the forest he has been taken as a prisoner of war."  
  
Gloin frowned and Legolas pressed on. "If a war breaks out, he will be among one of the first to die, executed as retribution for any of our kin that fall."  
  
Gloin finally finished drawing his axe free. "If he is to be executed then we can make our own example out of you."  
  
Several dwarves stepped forward and Legolas felt a hand fall on his arm. Without thinking, he jerked to the side and collided with another dwarf that was moving forward. There was an immediate surge and Legolas recognized his own imminent danger. An axe swung for him and Legolas was only barely able to grab onto the shaft and prevent the blade from sinking into his mid-section. But while his attentions were focused toward the front he felt a blow come from behind and crack the back of his legs, forcing him to fall to his knees.  
  
"No, stop, I came in peace to help Gimli," Legolas said staring up at Gloin.  
  
The dwarves hesitated, glancing uncertainly at one another. Gloin stepped closer to Legolas, his own axe held so that it grazed the side of the elf's face.  
  
"What is your plan to help Gimli? Why can you not simply tell your father to set him free?"  
  
Legolas wanted to stand again but was keenly aware of all the heavy blades surrounding him. This was not turning out as well as he had hoped, and knew that if he did or said one more wrong thing the dwarves would likely kill him without a second thought. And if that happened, then Gimli would most certainly die.  
  
"My father will not listen to me," Legolas said, "but he is not beyond all reason. If you come to the gates with me as your own prisoner you can exchange me for Gimli."  
  
"And once we have my son back," Gloin said, "then what? What is to stop the elven archers from killing us as we stand before the gates? We are easy targets if we stand there making demands."  
  
"They will not fire," Legolas said. "It is not within our custom to kill those who pose no immediate threat. If you make the exchange you can then negotiate with my father and there will be no need for a war."  
  
Gloin snorted. "What kind of negotiations is there to make? The blood of our own has already been spilled..."  
  
"Along with ours," Legolas interrupted. "We have both lost already, but if we allow this to happen, both sides will lose more life. There is no need for this, we are not enemies. I know you have come seeking the safety of your son, if the exchange is made then there is no need for more bloodshed."  
  
Gloin was silent for a few moments and Legolas began to feel hope. Perhaps this would all work out after all.  
  
And then a familiar voice said, "Elves cannot be trusted with their negotiations. Was the elven king willing to negotiate the last time he took you into his dungeons without a second thought?"  
  
Legolas glanced over to see Thror making his way through the crowd of dwarven bodies. "We already know he is a spy of theirs," he continued when he had made it to the front. "Who's to say that this isn't a tactic of theirs? To send him with a false story so that we do come to the gates as easy targets. 'It is not a custom of theirs to kill those who do not pose a threat', but is there no custom saying that they cannot imprison those who hold no threat?"  
  
Gloin looked at Thror, and then back at Legolas. After a few silent moments, he said, "I know my son counts you as a dear friend of his. I do not know why, or even how such a thing came to be. But since he holds such blind trust in you, I will consider that it must have its roots somewhere. So we will take you as a prisoner in an effort to get my son back, because I do not wish anymore bloodshed either. However," Gloin continued when a general rumble of disquiet began among the dwarves, "if it proves that you are lying to us, I will kill you. If it is the last thing I do upon this earth, your death will compensate for the death of my own son."  
  
Legolas said nothing. He was partially relieved that Gloin had listened to him, but also slightly chilled by the look in the older dwarf's eyes. Truly there was no love lost between them. But Legolas reminded himself that this was all for Gimli, and that he would rather die anyway than to have Gimli harmed, so he nodded.  
  
Legolas was hauled roughly to his feet and his hands then bound behind his back. He remained silent and put forth no struggle. He only kept his eyes trained on Gloin, who stared just as coolly back at him. When the dwarves were satisfied that his hands were tied tightly enough, and Legolas could attest that they were, the coarse rope was biting into his flesh, they turned him around and marched him before them. Legolas let them lead him towards his own lands, Gloin beside him the entire way. Legolas could only hope that what would happen next would transpire with as little conflict as possible. It was not even his own life he was concerned about, though he had a nagging feeling that he might very well not come out of this alive, but the desire to avoid another war. These grounds had already had enough blood spilled upon them recently, there was no need to add more.  
  
They had made it to the gates faster than Legolas had anticipated and he stopped and stood with the rest of them as they surveyed the gates. All appeared to be silent, there were no elves to be seen. But Legolas was not fooled, and apparently neither was Gloin.  
  
"Let King Thranduil come forth," he said in a strong voice that carried easily in the relative silence. "For we have the prince." 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Legolas waited with the dwarves for a response from the seemingly empty gates. But they did not have long to wait. Two fair heads rose over the gates, their bows drawn at the ready.  
  
"Release Prince Legolas," one of them said.  
  
Gloin glared defiantly back and out of the corner of his eye Legolas saw the three most immediate dwarves surrounding him raise their axes and hold them close to him.  
  
"Lower your bows," Gloin said, "I will speak only to the King."  
  
Legolas saw the two elves glance at each other and then back at Legolas, clearly assessing how serious the dwarves with their weapons drawn were. Wisely, they seemed to come to the decision that Legolas' life would indeed be in danger if they were to fire two single arrows, so they lowered them.  
  
"You will bring the prince in through the gates," one of them said. "There negotiations can be met."  
  
Gloin was not easily fooled. "I will come in only if half of my contingent is allowed with me."  
  
The elf seemed angered. "No harm will come to you during a period of negotiations."  
  
"Or to you," Gloin said, "so then what is the fear of allowing my kinsmen in with me?"  
  
The elves seemed to consider again. "We will leave the gates open and you will not have to come all the way in," one finally said. "That way your kinsmen will be able to clearly see all that happens."  
  
Gloin nodded. "Agreed."  
  
The two elves disappeared and a few moments later the gates were pulled open. Legolas knew what was likely to be on the other side, so it was no surprise when the gates revealed lighted torches surrounding many elven warriors waiting on the other side. All had their bows readied, though they were lax in their hands and the loosely fitted arrows were pointing at the ground. But Legolas knew how quickly the bows could be snapped up and the arrows let fly if they were given the signal.  
  
As Legolas was moved forward, his eyes fell upon his father standing at the apex of the semi-circle the warriors had made, his golden hair and thin crown shining from the flames of the torches. His father met his gaze, and his lips tightened into a thin line. Legolas could tell that his father knew Legolas had not merely been accidentally captured by the dwarves. He was angry with him, but his pride and even a slight fear at Legolas having done something stupid that might cost him his life kept him standing strong.  
  
Gloin stepped beside Legolas, and though most of the dwarves stayed outside the gates, a small group came with them. Most of them came only to keep their weapons held on Legolas, but a few stood with Gloin, one of them of course being Thror.  
  
"I will hand over the prince and negotiations can be made if my own son is returned to me," Gloin said.  
  
Skipping all formal pretenses, Thranduil glanced at a few elves standing off to his right and nodded at them. Without a word, the pair turned and disappeared inside one of the buildings. A few long minutes passed, in which not another word was spoken, before Gimli was brought out. He was bound similarly to Legolas and was flanked on either side by the elves. When he was pulled to a stop, he looked out at the scene before him. His eyes came to rest on Legolas, and a small ironic grin came to his face. Despite the severity of the situation, Legolas could not resisting letting his own lips turn into a grin. He knew Gimli was thinking the same thing, a fine pair they made, both of them bound and held at the mercy of the other's father.  
  
"Release him," Gloin said as soon as he saw his son.  
  
"After negotiations have been made," Thranduil answered, glancing at the elves to make sure they did not leave Gimli's side. "I will hear your terms first, and then you shall hear mine."  
  
Gloin drew himself to his full height, trying to look imposing to the much taller elves. "After Gimli is returned to us unharmed, we will turn around and return to the Lonely Mountain, only on the condition that the elves swear to never again come upon Erebor's boundaries and to provide compensation to the families for those who have already fallen."  
  
Legolas saw a small muscle twitch at the side of his father's mouth. "What is to be the manner of compensation?"  
  
"Fifty pounds of gold for every dwarf killed," Gloin answered.  
  
There was a lot of muttering from the elves at this and they toyed with their bows. The dwarves around Legolas pressed closer to him, showing off the threat to him if one of the elves dared loose an arrow in their direction. The muttering died down.  
  
Thranduil was staring hard at Gloin. Legolas knew that his father certainly had enough gold to meet the demands, but he was often too fond of his treasures to let them go so easily.  
  
"I can swear that we will never again tread the boundaries of Erebor," Thranduil finally spoke up, "but we have our own compensation to be met. If you expect fifty pounds of gold for every life, then we too require fifty pounds of mithril for our losses."  
  
Now it was the dwarves' turn to exclaim and Thror said, "The worth of mithril is beyond that of gold!"  
  
Thranduil turned unkind eyes toward him. "Be that as it may, if you are unyielding in your demands, then I am as well."  
  
Gloin thought for a moment. "Clearly neither of us want a war," he finally said. "Both of our people have already been through enough in the past few years. Our own sons fought together to ensure the safety of all, it would be all for naught if more were to die now. So in that regard, I can lower our compensation to thirty pounds and you will receive twenty pounds of mithril in return. And as for ourselves, we will never again pass through the forests of Eryn Lasgalen."  
  
"How many died in recent combat with the elves?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Three," Gloin answered, "and one of your own."  
  
"But there is also the manner in which my son was treated in your home," Thranduil said. "What compensation can be made for that?"  
  
"A blind eye for the way in which my own son was treated," Gloin answered, a new bite to his voice.  
  
Legolas was staring hard at his father. He was silently willing him to merely agree and let it go at that. This was already turning out bad enough, if the two did not come to an agreement soon it would not be long before somebody's temper got the better of them.  
  
Thranduil glanced over and caught Legolas' eye. Then he glanced at Gimli. He seemed to assess something in his mind, and then he turned back to Gloin.  
  
"Agreed," he said.  
  
Legolas felt the breath leave him in relief. There was not going to be a war after all.  
  
He felt the ropes holding his hands loosen and he looked over to see the same thing happening to Gimli. They were being released, there was an agreement between the two sides, it was all over.  
  
Legolas was given a push from behind, but he ignored it and stepped forward on his own. Gimli was moving as well, the both of them meeting in the middle.  
  
"I knew you would find a way to stop it," Gimli said quietly.  
  
Legolas smiled. "Only for your sake. I could not risk you getting hurt again."  
  
Gimli smiled as well, but then his expression faltered. "I will not be able to see you again," he said, "no more dwarves allowed in your forest."  
  
"And no more elves at the mountain," Legolas said, his relief and happiness diminishing at the thought.  
  
"At least there was no war," Gimli offered, "though the outcome is as bad."  
  
"We will find a way," Legolas said, not quite believing his own words. "After everybody has had a chance to calm down, we will see each other again."  
  
Gimli gave a wry smile. "Maybe Aragorn will wonder what's been keeping us so long and order us back to the white city."  
  
"Maybe," Legolas agreed, though deep inside he did not think so. This was going to be the last time he saw his friend.  
  
Legolas and Gimli clasped hands before separating and continuing on towards their fathers. But just as Legolas turned, something distracted him. Thror was talking to Gloin, and though he probably thought he was whispering he was underestimating the keen hearing of the elves.  
  
"...will have to melt down all the gold as soon as we get it, in order to purify it from the all the years it's spent in the hands of the elves."  
  
Legolas felt his eyes widen, but it was not because of Thror's comment. It was because a hardened elf that was standing nearby had heard as well and was bringing his bow up.  
  
Before he even knew what he was doing, Legolas was running towards Thror. He only had one thought in his mind, he could not let any blood be shed by an opposite side. Despite all negotiations that had just been made, an immediate fight would break out.  
  
Legolas had almost made it to Thror and he could see the dwarf's surprised expression at being rushed by the elf when he heard the bow sing as it let the arrow fly. Legolas had no time to think and he dove blindly forward, crashing into the sturdy, ironclad dwarf while feeling something like fire pierce his back.  
  
Legolas heard shouting when he landed hard on the ground on top of Thror. Thror lay stunned, not quite sure what had happened, and Legolas felt himself being pulled up. Legolas was beginning to feel the pain coursing down his back from the point where the arrow had hit him and he turned slightly to see who was pulling him up. It was Gloin, but that did not matter at the moment, for when he was pulled up he had turned in time to see Gimli draw his axe and rush a horrified looking elf standing to the side.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, okay, don't kill me! I didn't want to leave such a horrible cliffhanger, but the chapter would have been way too long if I didn't cut it up. I know, that's not much of an excuse, but to show that I have good intentions, I already have the next chapter written and it will be posted ASAP. Okay? Nobody has to die here...okay? 


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Okay, as promised, fast update! So I'll shut-up and let you read.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"Gimli, no!" Legolas shouted, ignoring the pain and struggling to his feet. Gimli paused in his rush, glancing at Legolas uncertain. But Legolas was only seeing the other archers starting to point their bows at Gimli.  
  
"No!" Legolas said, "Stop!"  
  
But the archers were not listening to him. They were still sighting Gimli and now the dwarves standing outside the gates were starting to move forward.  
  
"Stop," commanded another voice, and this time the archers were distracted. They looked over at Thranduil who was hurrying forward, "Lower your weapons," he ordered.  
  
Half of them complied immediately while the other half looked doubtful but let their grips loosen somewhat. The dwarves had paused as well, waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
Legolas saw the immediate danger pass and he sagged back down, falling to one knee. The pain was overwhelming, and Legolas knew without looking over his shoulder that the arrow was imbedded deep within his back. He knew the skill of his own archers well enough.  
  
Gimli reached Legolas first, dropping to his knees and holding Legolas by the shoulders. "Legolas," he said, trying to look into his face. But Legolas was still falling forward, and would have ended up facedown on the ground if Gimli did not continue to hold him up.  
  
Legolas was dimly aware of another figure kneeling down on his other side, and he heard his father's voice. "Legolas?"  
  
Legolas finally looked up, looking first at the worried look on his father's face. That was odd, something in his mind regarded the scene with amazement, he had never seen his father worried. He was always so confident and sure, it took a lot to rattle him. And then Legolas slid his eyes over to Gimli's bearded face. His eyes were openly anxious and fearful. That's odd too, Gimli wasn't afraid of anything.  
  
And then the thought hit him, this must be bad.  
  
For the first time Legolas was aware of the blood spilling over his back and down onto the dusty ground, creating a weird rusting color.  
  
Legolas slumped forward, no longer able to keep his head up.  
  
Gimli glanced around wildly. The other elves and dwarves stood back at a distance, unsure of what to do. Gimli picked out the elf that had fired the arrow. His bow was slack in his grip and his mouth was still hanging open, the horror of what he had just done still evident on his face.  
  
"Look at what you did!" Gimli shouted. But he was not shouting at just the elf that had fired the arrow. He was shouting at everybody, dwarves included.  
  
"In all your greed and pride you have killed the one who has wanted nothing more than peace, the one who faced the hoardes of Sauron with me to ensure that you all still had a home to call your own. The one," Gimli felt his throat choke up and he had to stop a moment. "The only one who could put his prejudice aside and befriend a dwarf," he finished weakly, his chest heaving.  
  
"Nobody's dead yet," Thranduil said, cradling Legolas' form in his arms. "Send for the healer!" he shouted.  
  
Some of the elves snapped to attention and turned, running towards Thranduil's palace.  
  
"Legolas," Thranduil was saying gently, over and over. "Legolas."  
  
"We can help," said a new voice. Thranduil looked up sharply and noticed that Gloin had stepped forward with an even older dwarf at his side. "We have dealt with elvish arrows before," he explained.  
  
"You have done enough," Thranduil snapped.  
  
"No," Gimli spoke up, "we know how to deal with the wounds they leave."  
  
Thranduil didn't have to ask how they knew, and he reluctantly let the old dwarf healer step forward and kneel beside Legolas. He regarded the arrow critically. It had hit Legolas in the middle of his back on the right side.  
  
"The arrowhead has not broken off," he said, "we may be able to pull it out rather than push it through."  
  
"And that will kill him for sure," Thranduil said.  
  
"We cannot push it through and we cannot leave it in," the healer snapped back. "This is the only way."  
  
"If he dies," Thranduil began.  
  
"You will not be the only one who grieves for him," Gimli finished.  
  
Thranduil looked hard at Gimli before turning his attentions back to the healer. "Do it quickly," he said.  
  
Thranduil moved so that he was cradling Legolas' head in his lap. Then the healer moved so that he was kneeling over the arrow and he carefully gripped it with both hands. Gimli found himself holding Legolas' hand, but he only held onto it tighter and watched the healer anxiously. It was true they had dealt with arrow wounds often, but despite the best efforts many still died from them.  
  
The healer took a deep breath and then jerked sharply upwards. He almost fell over as he came up with the arrow but steadied himself at the last moment. Gimli looked over and saw with relief that the whole of the arrow had come out, the head had not broken off, but then he looked down and his relief faded.  
  
For now that the arrow was gone the blood was spilling forth with nothing blocking it. And not just a little blood, but a lot of blood, more than Gimli would have thought possible for someone to lose and still be alive.  
  
The healer was now pressing down on the wound, trying to stem off the flow, but Thranduil was staring wildly at the blood that spilled forth. It looked like he was about to either say something or attack the healer when he was distracted by more bodies suddenly around them. Gimli looked up and saw the elves that had run off had returned with a female elf, undoubtedly the elven healer.  
  
She had come prepared, making the other elves carry water and bandages. She knelt down and, ignoring the other healer, began to press down with her own white cloths.  
  
But they were doing little to help, and soon the white cloths were bright red.  
  
"Did you bring a needle and thread?" asked the dwarven healer.  
  
The female elf glanced sharply at him. "What do we need that for?"  
  
"His wound is too deep, it needs to be sewn back together."  
  
"I have treated the water with herbs," she answered, "it will aid in his healing."  
  
The old dwarf was not daunted. "Only if you can stop the bleeding first, which you won't be able to unless you sew the wound closed."  
  
"What kind of barbaric medicine is that?" she snapped, clearly not trusting him anymore than Thranduil had.  
  
"That is the method we always use on our warriors," he answered, "and it has proven most effective."  
  
She seemed to consider the idea. Then she looked down at the blood that was continuing to seep through her cloths. "Find a needle and thread," she finally told the waiting elves around her and two ran off.  
  
She was still doubtful, but when an elf returned a few moments later with the needle and thread she sat back and let the dwarf take over. He expertly pulled the thread through the eye of the needle and then leaned over Legolas. With small and quick stitches, he began to sew the wound closed.  
  
Thranduil, Gimli, and the elven healer watched the process closely. Gimli began to silently cheer when he saw the flow of blood begin to slow and the gaping wound began to close. He was still holding onto Legolas' hand and had to consciously loosen his grip, lest he break his friend's hand.  
  
The old dwarf was done in less than five minutes and he dipped one of the clean cloths in the herb-treated water and carefully cleaned around the newly closed wound. Gimli thought his friend looked kind of odd with the silvery thread creating a small ridge in his skin, but he was happy that at least the bleeding had stopped.  
  
The elven healer was looking closely at the small stitches, clearly fascinated. "How long do these hold the skin together?" she asked.  
  
"He only needs them until the skin heals on its own," the dwarf said, "and then you can remove them. The only problem is he lost a lot of blood."  
  
The female elf nodded, and for a moment it seemed as though their own prejudices were set aside and that they were merely two colleagues talking.  
  
"Will he live?" Thranduil asked, breaking into their conversation.  
  
"He lost a lot of blood," the elf repeated, "the most I can do is give him some herbs. The rest is up to him."  
  
Gimli looked down at his friend's face where it lay in Thranduil's lap. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful enough, and Gimli was glad that he at least did not feel any pain at the moment. He squeezed his friend's hand again. Legolas was strong, he would pull through, he had to.  
  
Gimli found himself glancing up and saw elves and dwarves alike watching silently. All were staring only at the small group composed of elves and dwarves working together to save Legolas' life. And finally Gimli's eyes fell on Thror, who was standing off to one side, his face troubled. 


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Not Tolkien, make no money, am really poor, hope you enjoy, read!  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Legolas felt warmth seeping through his skin and he took a deep breath. He knew he should open his eyes, but he did not want to just yet. There was something he should be doing, something that had to be stopped, but it did not concern him so much right now. All he wanted was to lay like this forever, in a state of calm and warmth.  
  
But then he became aware of a sound that was disturbing his rest and his eyes opened on their own anyway. Legolas found himself blinking in the bright sunlight that streamed in from a window overhead. He took a quick look around and discovered that he was laying in his bed in his own chambers.  
  
Another small survey cleared up the mystery of the strange sound he had been hearing. Gimli was seated in a chair pulled up to the right side of the bed, and his head was down on his chest, his snores loud as ever.  
  
Legolas grinned. For some reason he was not as annoyed as he usually was at the dwarf's heavy breathing that caused him many sleepless nights.  
  
Legolas tried to sit up, but stopped when a sharp stab of pain shot through his back. Legolas gasped at the unexpected pain and Gimli awoke with a start.  
  
"Legolas," he said with wonder when he saw the elf in a half reclined state.  
  
Legolas looked over and forced a smile. "Is there a simple explanation for the pain I am feeling? Or am I better off not knowing?"  
  
Gimli was on his feet and had a hold of one of the elf's hands before Legolas could protest. "Just lay back down and I will tell you," he said. Then, "I can't believe you're awake already, both of the healers were not that confident of your survival. But I told them, I knew you would wake up."  
  
Instead of laying back down, Legolas moved gingerly so that he was leaning against the wooden headboard. Just as he was about to ask Gimli what this was all about, he had a sudden flash of memory. He remembered he and Gimli passing each other, and then the bow, and the rush towards Thror. And that was it.  
  
Legolas looked grimly at Gimli and Gimli knew that he need not tell him what had happened. "You remember now," he said. It was more a statement than a question. "You have been asleep for almost five days now," he added.  
  
Legolas nodded, then he remembered something else. "Gimli, how are you here?" He looked around quickly as if expecting elven guards to burst in any moment. "Does my father know you are here?"  
  
Gimli smiled. "After you saving Thror like that, there were more negotiations. Though I cannot say your father and mine are now the best of friends, there is an understanding. There is no law saying I cannot be in Eryn Lasgalen, and elves are free to come to Erebor. There was also no compensation exchanged, though both gave some treasures as signs of peace. No more threat of war, and no more feud, least as far as I can tell."  
  
Legolas returned the smile. "Then it was not for nothing after all."  
  
"I told you there'd be a way out of all this," Gimli said. "Though I'm glad Aragorn did not have to get involved after all."  
  
"I imagine he has his own worries," Legolas said dryly.  
  
"Right," Gimli agreed, "so from now on, whenever we have a problem, we only both have to be at death's door and everything will work out for the best."  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow. "If it was not for your being at death's door none of this would have happened."  
  
Gimli raised both his eyebrows. "Now if we must get into that I shall have to remind you that this time the fault lays entirely with the elves."  
  
"Ignorance of your personal threshold to wine does not constitute blame on my behalf," Legolas said.  
  
To which Gimli roared with indignation. "I can hold any wine or mead you throw at me. It is not my fault you elves insist on doing everything differently and affect your wine so. Must I remind you of the outcome when you decided to test your boastings about an elf's ability to outdrink a dwarf?"  
  
Legolas winced slightly. "I was not aware human mead was so foul."  
  
"Aware or not, you lost the bet. And I spent the next few hours holding you upright and trying to get you safely into bed."  
  
Legolas laughed, and stopped abruptly when the action sent fresh pain down his back. He did not entirely mind though, this was the lightest conversation he and Gimli had had in some time and it was good to throw their insults at one another again.  
  
"I will let the dwarves claim that victory then if it is so important to you," Legolas said.  
  
To which Gimli solemnly replied, "That it is."  
  
A few day's time passed and Legolas was outside and seeing Gimli off. Thranduil was with them and asking Gimli for the last time if he was sure he did not need a horse.  
  
"Yes, I will be fine without the beast," Gimli answered again. "Trust me, a horse would only be a hindrance to us."  
  
Thranduil nodded and let the matter drop. Legolas stepped forward and regarded the dwarves before him. Thror had decided to stay to accompany Gimli back when he was ready to leave, but so far had yet to say anything to Legolas.  
  
"I will meet you out on the plains in two week's time," Legolas said.  
  
Gimli nodded, "I will not be late."  
  
The two had decided to go back to their original plans and return to Gondor to help Aragorn with his reconstructions. They were allowing the time for Gimli to go back to Erebor and gather a few of his kinsman to go with them and for Legolas to heal completely. The elven healer had remarked that the stitches, though an odd form of medicine, had worked very well and would be able to come out next week. Legolas himself would also be seeking a few of his own kinsmen to come with them to the White City. He knew there was a forest on the boundaries that needed repair.  
  
"Until two weeks then," Gimli said and he and Legolas gripped hands again.  
  
"May your journey be pleasantly uneventful," Legolas said and Gimli grinned.  
  
Then the two dwarves picked up the bundles of provisions the elves had provided for them and turned. As they were going through the open gates, Thror hesitated. He stopped and turned on his heel so that he was facing Legolas again. Legolas was surprised by the intense look on his face.  
  
"Thank you," he said after a moment's silence, "for what you did. I am ashamed of the way I thought of you and will make it up to you someday. You have my word."  
  
Legolas quickly concealed his shock at hearing the dwarf actually apologize to him. "All is well," Legolas said. "If you feel the need to redeem yourself, I hold you to no obligation to do so."  
  
Thror nodded, and then turned abruptly again. Gimli was watching and Thror hurried past him without looking at him. Gimli turned and raised a hand towards Legolas. Legolas touched his chest and extended his own hand. With a nod and a small smile, Gimli turned and set off after Thror.  
  
Legolas was left with his father standing beside him. "He stayed at your bedside the entire time you were unconscious," Thranduil said after a few moments of watching the dwarves fade into the forest. "He is a good friend."  
  
Legolas gave a small nod. "I know," he said.  
  
The End.  
  
Author's Note Part Deux: Finally, and so we come to the ending of yet another story. As always, I bow down to my lovely reviewers, without you guys, I'd probably never be able to finish anything. So thanks so much for all the lovely encouragement and kind words, they're the best motivation anybody could ever have and I feel truly special to have repeat reviewers who offer nothing but the best, and in return hopefully I am giving you the best of my ability. It would be the greatest downfall for me to disappoint one of you.  
  
That said, for anybody who is wondering if I shall be returning to the world of fanfiction, fear not. I have a new one in the works, called The End of the Beginning. Of course, it features our favorite elf, only this time it's got a bit of a twist. I will be taking slight AU liberties (as I've tried to avoid that in the past) and it will actually be set in modern times. But before you fret, it is not so he can meet some kick-ass modern girl teenager, I will try to keep it as canon as possible. Other major characters will be Elladan and Elrohir, and possibly others I have not yet decided on. What's that? Will there be action and angst you say? Just remember who you're talking about here, of course!  
  
So until next time faithful readers, thank you so much and this concludes another fanfiction journey. 


End file.
